Korrine Potter Through the Ages
by rnl1993
Summary: Kori,Harry's little sister both are the chosen ones. Abused for most of their lives they have no escape & things get worse for Kori after Harry goes to Hogwarts leaving her behind.But both are rescued by an unlikely person & are given a second chance.
1. Prologue

**Kori Potter Through the Ages **

**By:** rnl1993 a.k.a. Rebecca

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING! Don't sue!

**Warnings:** Child Abuse

**Author's Note –** Kori's full name is Korrine which is Corrine but spelled differently and is pronounced _(kor REEN). Ok so I know this has been done a few times but I am hoping mine is different from the others please R& R and I hope you enjoy it!!_

_**

* * *

**_

IMPORTANT FACTS:

_Ok the prophecy has changed instead of it being just about Harry it's about both him and his younger sister. You will find out about it later. Also when Voldemort went to kill the Potters, he shot the killing curse at Harry and it severing weakened him and it gave Harry the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead and then he shot it at Kori and that's what 'killed' him. She too has a scar lightening bolt scar on her forehead. Harry's scar is on the right side of his head and Kori's is on the left._

_Harry was two when Voldemort's attacked and his sister was one._

_Sirius is Harry's godfather and Remus is Korrine's._

_**

* * *

**_

Prologue

It was a dark crisp night in Little Whinging Surrey. A tall, thin, and very old man, judging by the silver of his very long hair and beard appeared out of the surrounding fog. He wore long robes and a purple cloak that swept the ground as he walked gracefully to the middle of the street outside of number 4 Privet Drive. His eyes where blue and usually twinkled brightly but that evening they were not. They sat dull and full of despair behind his half mooned spectacles. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus searched through his long following cloak for something and pulled out what looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He brought it up above and in front of him and one by one the lights disappeared from the street lamps and in little balls of light went towards the small device until all around him where extinguished. He looked at his surrounding once more and saw a tabby cat that appeared to have a stern look on its face looking at him. He chuckled, "I should've known you would have been here… Professor McGonagall."

The cat in question looked at the man for a moment longer before transforming into a stern-looking woman who was wearing square framed glasses and was also wearing a long cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun that rested at the nap of her neck.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." She said and after a moment of hesitation asked, "Are the rumors true Albus?"

"I am afraid so professor the good and the bad."

"So it's true Albus what they're saying… that Lily and James Potter… that they are _dead_." Professor McGonagall said trailing off.

"Yes I am afraid so Minerva. Lily and James Potter where killed by Voldemort." Albus confirmed and a sorrowful look swept across the elderly woman's face.

"That's not all Albus. They are saying that_ he _tried to kill the Potter's children, Harry and Korrine. But- but that he couldn't. He couldn't kill either of them and no one knows why or how. They are saying that he attempted to kill Harry and he couldn't then tried to kill Korrine and Voldemort's power some how broke and that's why he is gone."

"I do believe that theory to be true." Albus said and they sat against the wall opposite number 4 in silence for a moment.

"And what about the children?"

"Hagrid is bringing them as we speak my dear."

Professor McGonagall gave Professor Dumbledore a questioning glance. "Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Ah professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." He said and just then a low roar of what sounded like a motorcycles engine broke through the silence of the otherwise still night.

"Ah here he is now." He said as a huge motorcycle fell out of the sky with an even larger man on it.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." Said the giant that had long tangles of bushy black hair and a beard that hid most of his face- after cutting the engine of the bike.

"No problems I trust Hagrid?" Albus asked as Hagrid walked towards the two.

"No sir- house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the muggles started swarmin' around. Both fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol I believe'. Try not to wake em'" he said and handed over one bundle to Albus and the other to Minerva.

Both looked down at the small children in their arms.

"Albus, do you really think its safe leaving them with these people? I've watched them all day. There the _worst_ kind of muggles imaginable." Minerva said as they slowly walked towards the front door of number 4. "They really are-" she started again but was cut off.

"The only family they have now besides each other."

"They will be famous! There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their names." She said as she followed suit of setting Korrine down next to Harry on the front door step.

"Exactly. They are far better off growing up away from all of that. Until they are ready." Albus said and they suddenly heard a loud sob from behind them and saw that Hagrid was blubbering. "There, there Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all." He said and looked at both the children and said. "Good luck Harry and Korrine Potter." He said and they all left number 4 Privet Drive.

**Author's Note- So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. The Freaks

**Author's Note- Here is the first actual chapter. I have big plans for this story and have later chapters already written. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Remember reviews are highly appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One – Korrine and Harry Potter the freaks

A loud bang sounded in the small cupboard underneath the stairs.

"Get up you ungrateful good for nothing freaks and start cooking breakfast!!" Was the first thing both the small Potter children heard almost every morning. Two sets of deep emerald green eyes opened and quickly adjusted to the darkness around them in the small space that they were in.

"Come on Kori, time to get up." ten-year-old Harry Potter whispered quietly to his nine year old sister who was attempting to nestle back into the small rag like blankets in the cot they shared that was under the cupboard of the staircase.

"Mmmhh…" was the only response he got from his sister. Harry softly shook his sister. Who moved around and finally sat up. "Alright Harry I'm up."

"Good, we don't want them to get mad at us do we?" Harry said rhetorically but he received a reply anyway.

"No! We def-definitely don't want that at all. I don't want to be punished." Kori stuttered as they both climbed out of the cupboard and headed into the kitchen where Harry immediately started grabbing pots and pans and turning on the stove while Kori gathered the ingredients from around the kitchen and they set to work cooking breakfast as usual for their family.

"Here let's make pancakes." She said and started to hand him the ingredients for pancakes.

Her brother looked at her strangely.

"Why? We won't get any." He said the in a lowered tone so for sure that the others wouldn't hear. "The whale's are gonna eat it all as usual." He told her with a small smirk on his face but started to make them none the less. Kori giggled slightly at what her brother had said.

"What if we make extras and they are really small? Dudley doesn't like to eat small ones an-and Uncle Vernon only has enough time before he leaves anyway. It could work right?" Kori said. "Cause I really want pancakes. Even if they are small anything is better than nothing."

Harry gave his sister a smile. "Sounds like a plan Kori… Let's just hope it works." He said and continued to make breakfast. "You wanna flip one?" he asked his sister who vehemently shook her head back and forth with slightly wide eyes.

"No-no way last time I did I messed them up and Aunt Petunia got real mad. I so don't want a repeat of that." She said to her brother touching the side of her face at the memory of her punishment for ruining breakfast. While the woman that was their aunt was all skin and bones she knew how to slap pretty hard.

Harry nodded to his sister and went to flip the pancake and let out a hiss as he did so setting the spatula down on the counter as his hand went to softly touch his back where there were fresh open wounds from the day before were.

"Here I-I'll do it." She said and took the spatula from the counter and carefully flipped one of the pancakes. She smiled, proud of herself for not messing it up and she set it onto a plate then poured more batter into the frying pan.

"I thought you said you didn't want to flip them." Harry said to his sister while still trying to rub away the sting in his back from where the lashing of a belt buckle had broken skin.

"I don't but your hurt and if me flipping the pancakes is going to ease your pain I'll do it." She said to her brother with a smile. "You take care of me all the time it's my turn. Be-besides we are all each other has." She said to her brother with a smile as she flipped the next pancake. "Actually I'm not so bad at it. I think it's just the fear of Uncle Vernon that ma-makes me nervous." She said to him and continued to make the pancakes.

Harry smiled at his sister and gave her a quick one armed hug. Then he headed towards the fridge, pulling out the eggs and bacon, he stepped next to his sister at the stove and began to cook them.

"Harry" she started and bit her lip- a nervous habit of hers. "How'd you talk to that snake the other day at the zoo?" She asked in a hushed tone recalling the incident that had caused the new wounds on her brothers back.

Harry stopped mid stir of the eggs at his sister's question before he continued. "To be honest, no clue I just started talking to him and he seemed to understand me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders that caused a wince to appear on his face but he never stopped cooking.

"But Harry I heard you, you weren't talking to it you where hissing at it. It sounded so weird and creepy. I'm not scared or anything just curious is all."

Harry let out a sigh. "Well Kori I don't know what to tell you I have no clue. Besides we better not talk about it unless we want another lashing." He said. Kori nodded and finished using the last of the batter just as their aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Vernon likes his food at the table before he gets down here!" She snapped at them and took her spot at the table.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Both siblings said at the same time and shared a small smirk with each other. While Kori grabbed the large plate of pancakes and set it on the table, Harry followed her with a plate of eggs and another of bacon.

"Get out of my way! Both of you freaks!" Vernon snapped as he walked into the dining room.

Both Harry and Kori immediately stepped away from the table and headed back into the kitchen area.

"So-so-sorry Uncle Vernon." Kori stuttered and clasped her hands behind her back looking away from her uncle.

Vernon ignored her apology and tucked into his meal, as Dudley finally entered the dining dressed in his smelting uniform.

"Oh look at my precious Dudders doesn't he look amazing!" She said and gave Harry and Kori a stern look. "Doesn't he look amazing?!" Petunia snapped at them.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Both Potter kids said with a sigh but they both had fake smiles on their faces.

"Ow!" Kori exclaimed grabbing the back of her head as she turned to glare at her cousin. Dudley gave her a smirk and held his smelting stick high. "What did you do that for you great big…" she said with a glare stopping mid sentence when Dudley lifted up the stick as if he was going to swing at her again. Kori flinched bringing her hands quickly up in front of her face while Harry stepped in front of her glaring deeply at his cousin.

"Dudders come and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Petunia said with a smile to her son. She did not acknowledge the fact that her son had hit Kori with his smelting stick.

Dudley smiled at her mother and walked past Kori and Harry. Then he sat down at the table and began to load his plate full of food. Although he halted as he already had half the pancakes on his plate.

"Why are these pancakes so small? I hate small pancakes!!!" he whined to his mother.

"Oh no need to worry sweetums here is a big one." Petunia said to her son while taking the small pancakes setting them on a plate and putting the bigger ones on Dudley's plate.

"Boy get over her!" She snapped at Harry.

"Coming Aunt Petunia." Harry said and walked forward towards his aunt.

Petunia grabbed the plate of small pancakes and with a little more than necessary force shoved the plate into Harry's stomach. "Get rid of these, now!" She said.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said and turned around away from the Dursley's. He smiled at his sister with a wink as he headed back into the kitchen and set the plate on the counter. He sneakily grabbed two small pancakes and turned away leaning on the counter and handed one to Korrine while he took a bite of his own. "Nice work sis, very nice work." He said with a smile.

Kori smiled at her brother and turned away from the Dursley's as well. She took a large bit of the dry pancake, savoring the taste not even caring that they didn't have butter or syrup on them.

"Don't just stand their girl go and get the post!" Vernon yelled at Korrine who jumped and spun around quickly swallowing what bit of pancake she had in her mouth and hiding the rest behind her back.

"Ri-right away Uncle Vernon." She said and scampered out of the kitchen, into the hall, and towards the front door where the post was laying on the ground. She put the rest of her pancake into her mouth. While chewing, she picked up the post and flipped through them making a face at the postcard from Vernon's evil sister Marge. She read it and smiled at what she read._ 'Ha evil old wench is ill! That's what you get. A quell yeah right you probably got something from sharing your meals with your evil dog.'_ She thought, feeling in a slightly better mood as she headed back towards the kitchen. She stopped right as she entered the kitchen because staring up at her was a letter addressed to her brother.

Mr. H Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

She looked at it bewildered but held it at her side and handed the rest of the mail to Vernon. She walked back over to Harry who was sneakily eating another pancake. "Har-Harry. It's a letter… for you." Korrine said as she held the letter out to him.

Harry stared at his sister in shock. No one had ever sent him or his sister a letter before. He took it and began to open it when Dudley had to open his big mouth.

"Dad! Dad! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley yelled.

Vernon halted from his onslaught of his meal as his head snapped up. "A letter to you? Who on earth would be sending you a letter." He said and stood up marching over to Harry. He grabbed the letter from his hand and looking at it while chuckling at the thought of someone sending him a letter. Vernon's chuckle immediately stopped and his hands started to shake as he saw the broken seal that he had only seen once before over 10 years ago. They continued to shake as he saw the address on the envelope. 'The cupboard under the stairs' instantly caught his attention.

"Pe-Petunia!!" He yelped in an unmanly shriek.

Petunia stood up and quickly walked over to her husband looking at the letter, she caught sight of the seal and let out a gasp of horror.

"Vernon." She said in a whisper.

"Out! Out! OUT! All of you now!" He yelled regaining his voice and started to usher the three children out of the room.

"But dad I want to read the letter! Let me read the letter!" Dudley whined and hit his father in the leg with his smelting stick.

"It's my letter! Let me read it!" Harry exclaimed while Kori timidly walked out of the kitchen wanting to avoid her uncle's wrath and his fist.

"Out!" Vernon yelled and shoved both Harry and Dudley out of the kitchen and locked the door behind them.

Dudley, Harry, and Korrine all stared at each other for a moment before Harry and Dudley began to fight over who got to listen in the key hole. After a swift hit with his smelting stick, Dudley won while Harry laid on the ground listening underneath the door. Kori had joined in leaning against the door and tried to listen in as well. She was careful so she did not to step on her brother.

They could only hear muffled words.

"He's not going to that school Hogwarts. Petunia, I will not have any of that ho ha nonsense in my house!"

"Did you see the address Vernon, cupboard under the stairs. Do you think… That they are watching us? Could they be watching us?"

Kori pulled her head back and looked at her brother. "Who sent you that letter and what's Hogwarts?" She whispered to him.

Harry looked up at his sister and shook his head back and forth. "I don't know Kori. No clue." He said.

**Author's Note- So I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**Also, the reason that Kori didn't get a letter is because she is only nine at the moment. The reason that Harry got a letter when he's only ten is because it is how it was in the book. He got the first letter a couple of days before his birthday. I hope that makes sense.**


	3. New Rooms and Hogwarts Letters

**Author's Note – Here is the next chapter. It's mainly a filler chapter. I just need to get Harry off to Hogwarts Then the real story will begin but I need this stuff in it regardless to show you how Kori and Harry lived so I hope you will all stick with me through it. I have many things planned for this story and I hope you like it. By the way this story will mainly focus on Korrine but I do plan on making Harry have a huge part in it as well.**

**P.S. I got a fabulous beta reader =] Thank you so much Nellis Daughter of Athena for the help you've given me. **

**Warnings: Child Abuse, just hitting nothing else.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – New Rooms and Hogwarts Letters

Vernon opened the door causing both Dudley and Kori to fall landing at his feet, while Harry quickly scrambled to his own feet, then leaned forward to help Kori up.

"Watch it girl!" Vernon snapped at her then looked at Harry who was glaring slightly at the man.

"Where's my letter I want to read it." Harry said with courage and in a tone he usually never dared to use with his uncle.

Vernon's eyes narrowed a bit a Harry before shaking it off.

"It wasn't for you after all it was a mistake." He said.

"You're lying! It has my name and my cupboard!" Harry said loudly. "I want my letter!"

"I already told you boy it wasn't for you. Now stop yelling this instant before I make you. Besides, we got rid of it even if it was for you. It's torn into pieces now." Vernon growled at Harry and gave him a quick smack in the back of his head. Harry grabbed his head rubbing it while glaring at Vernon silently seething about not getting his letter.

"Now boy that cupboard of yours you seem to be getting to big for it. Petunia and I think it would be best if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom." Vernon said in a civil tone though it was clearly visible that it was hard for the man to show Harry some kindness, even if it was to save his own hide.

All three children looked shocked and where stunned into silence for a moment before it was broken by a large wail from Dudley.

"What no! He can't have my room it's mine! I don't want that freak in my room… mummy!" Dudley wailed and ran to his mother. "Mummy don't let that freak into my room!" He cried loudly and allowed his mother to hug him and begin to try and console him.

"Dudley be quiet!" Vernon snapped at his son who stopped wailing for a moment in shock. Dudley was used to his father yelling at the freaks not him. After his shock wore off, he continued to wail to his mother. He figured if he cried enough he would get his way.

Harry ignored Dudley's wails and looked at his uncle in shock, not sure he had heard him right. "What? You're gonna let me move into Dudley's second bedroom?" He asked wanting clarification.

Vernon's eyes narrowed again but he stiffly nodded and bit out a "yes".

Harry nodded taking in the new information. "What about Kori? Where will she stay?" he asked curiously.

"In the cupboard of course." Vernon said as if the question was the dumbest one in the world.

"I want her to share Dudley's room with me!" Harry all but demanded knowing he was pushing his luck.

Vernon started to change different shades of red, "Fine fine FINE! She can share the room with you. Now get your bloody things and go to your room!" He yelled at them as Dudley's wail increased with a 'two freaks in my room!'

Harry and Kori didn't need to be told twice. They both scampered towards their cupboard and silently grabbed the small amount of belongings they owned. Finally, they headed up the stairs to their new room. They did not have to take a second trip.

"Well that was interesting." Harry said as he closed the door behind him and looked at his smiling sister. "What's with you?" He asked her and set their belongings on the small twin sized bed, one of the few clear surfaces of the room.

"Harry we have our own room! A room not a cupboard but a room with a bed and a window and a closet and dresser and it's…" She said happily with a grin on her face. "We have a room! And look at these bo-books they look brand new because the tub of lard has no interest in reading." Kori said making her way through the broken toys towards a book shelf covered in books and a thick layer of dust.

Harry smiled as his sister happily ranted, but looked around the room. It was filled with broken and unwanted toys. "Yes Kori we have a room. A room that is a complete pig sty. We need to clean it. Then I'll be happy." Harry said and Kori stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm gonna go get some trash bags and we can clean up this place." He said and left the room.

"We have a room… maybe things will get better." Kori said to herself and sat down on the bed with a slight grin.

**oOooOoOoOo**

While Kori and Harry got a new room things didn't get any better. In fact, they seemed to get worse because the letters from Hogwarts continued to come. Harry had made a plan to get to the post before Vernon but had ended up stepping on his Uncle's face which had not ended well. The milk man had to give Petunia the milk through the window because Vernon had nailed the door and mail slot shut. Owls loitered around the house dropping letters at the front door. The letters even somehow managed to get into a dozen eggs.

With each letter Vernon became more agitated and even angrier. The smallest error by Kori or Harry seemed to set the man off and he hit them as an outlet for his anger. Even breathing to loudly had resulted in a swift hit by the man and it continued all week until Sunday when the final blow came.

Harry stood in the living holding a plate of cookies out for Vernon, Dudley and Petunia while Kori served them all tea. Vernon happily munched on his cookie with an almost insane glint in his eyes.

"Ah Sunday such a wonderful day I love Sundays…. And why is that Dudley?" he said his mustache twitching happily as he ate. Dudley just shrugged as he continued to stuff his face full of cookies.

"There's no post on Sunday's." Harry said somewhat sadly as he set the plate of cookies down on the coffee table.

"Ah right you are Harry, no post on Sunday's. Not one blasted letter to-." Vernon spluttered as something hit his mustache. He looked at the chimney where the object had come from.

"Harry it's a letter." Kori whispered to Harry as she set the tea cups down on the coffee table.

Suddenly a loud rumbling was heard and everyone looked around with wide eyes. An army of letters came flying through the chimney and started to fill the room. Letters were flying everywhere. Petunia shrieked loudly and Dudley waddled over to his mother as fast as he could. Harry and Kori's eyes lit up with excitement.

Harry jumped up on the coffee table to grab one of the letters that flew through the air. Veron grabbed him around the waist trying to pull the letter from his hands.

"Let go of me they're my letters!" he shouted.

Kori ducked her head as the letters flew everywhere. She kneeled down and picked one up putting it behind her back she folded it and put in her back jean pocket. Then she pulled her shirt down to make sure it was completely hidden.

Vernon continued to struggle with Harry when he suddenly yelled. "Pack your bags! Were leaving we are going far away where they can't find us!"

So they packed up their bags and drove off leaving Privet Drive behind them. The whole time driving Vernon would make random turns and go off course muttering about throwing them off.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"I'm so hungry! And my shows are on I'm missing all of them!" Dudley complained loudly sitting on a musty old sofa in the middle of the shack. After staying a night in a hotel were the letters still found them, Vernon had taken them to an island with a small shack where they currently were. It was well into the evening, a cold one at that. Rain was banging up against the small shack as it stormed and thundered outside.

"There there sweetums, we will be home soon." Petunia said and attempted to cheer up her son while Vernon stood by the window looking outside at the sky as if he was waiting for another letter to appear. He held a long thin package that he'd gotten from the man that owned the shack.

Kori rolled her eyes at Dudley from her spot in the corner by the lit fireplace, they had to break a chair to use as firewood to get it started. She looked at her brother who seemed to be dazing off them back at her uncle who was heading up to rickety stairs to the second level of the shack. Kori bit her lip then turned reached behind her and pulled the letter out of her pocket seeing that Vernon no longer in the room.

"Harry… here I got one of the letters." She whispered and handed it to her brother who's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What! Kori how did you… I can't believe…" Harry started reaching out for the letter unable to find words. "Thanks." He said and looked up just as his uncle came back down stairs. "Hide it!" He whispered hurriedly and was torn between grabbing the letter and having Kori keep it. He ended up shoving Kori's hands that had the letter towards her body so she could hide it. She looked over and saw her uncle as well and as quickly as she could she hid the letter behind her.

But luck did not seem to be on her side as Vernon's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"What have you got there girl?" He hissed out in a deadly voice and Kori started to shake slightly but tried to control it as Vernon started towards here.

"No-noth-nothing." Kori stuttered out knowing she'd been caught. She cursed herself for not waiting until later to take out the letter and because her stutter for always the worst when she was scared.

Vernon continued to glare at her. Faster than imagined for a man his size could move he had grabbed Kori by her deep auburn hair and reached for what she was holding behind her back. Vernon grabbed the letter, realized what it was and began to shake with rage.

"You dare think you could sneak this behind me girl! You take me for a fool do you?! Well I will show you who the fool is!" He raged on and landed a swift punch to Kori's stomach. Dudley's wailing stopped as Vernon did so and Petunia hugged her son, turning his head away.

Kori doubled forward from the blow as Vernon sent another one to her face knocking her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted and attempted to shove Vernon away from Kori.

Vernon let out a growl and punched at Harry landing one on Harry's stomach, causing him to double over like his sister had.

"You good for nothing worthless freaks!" He growled out and grabbed Harry by the hair and shoved him towards Kori, who was still on the ground, making him topple over his sister.

Vernon panted heavily then took a calming breath. "Now I want no more funny business from either of you and when we get home you're going to stay in your cupboa…" He started then gritted out the next part. "You're going to stay in your room and no meals for a week!" He said.

Vernon threw the letter into the fire getting a small satisfied smirk on his face as Harry scrambled for the letter and reached out for it but could only sadly watch it burn. Harry turned to Vernon and glared heatedly at him.

"Don't you dare look at me like that boy." Vernon snapped out. Harry glared for one more moment before moving over to Kori who was now leaning up one arm, tenderly touching her cheek.

"Come Petunia let's go to bed." Vernon said. "Night Dudley." He added and headed up the stairs towards the bed on the second floor of the shack.

Petunia stood up kissed, her son on the head, and tucked him in to the sofa. She gave him two blankets. As she moved to follow Vernon, she turned to look at Harry and Kori. Petunia stopped and looked at the small girl that looked like a spitting imagine of her sister. She felt a twinge in her heart but quickly buried it as she silently handed Harry a small, flimsy blanket before retreating to bed.

Harry waited until Petunia was upstairs before talking. He tucked a stray hair behind his sister's ear and turned her face to the side so he could inspect the damage there would be a bruise.

"You alright?" he asked her softly making sure not to disturb Dudley.

Kori nodded silently to Harry. "You know better than to get involved Harry." She said sternly.

Harry gave her a soft glared although worry showed in his eyes. "What am I just suppose to let him hit you." He whispered in an angry tone.

"Yes that is exactly what your supposed to do!" she whispered back in an equally angered voice, her eyes glassy but she refused to cry she closed her eyes tightly took a breath and opened them. "One of us getting hit is better than bo-both of us. It only makes him angrier when we get involved. If we just let hi-him smack us around a bit he will stop sooner than when you ju-jump in and play hero. I know you do it to pro-protect me but it just makes things worse!! Especially now with these letters!" She said with a sigh and bit her lip her eyes were still watery.

She would prefer for herself to get hit than to see her brother get beaten because of her but she knew he wouldn't stop trying to protect her no matter what she said to him. Kori sighed and leaned towards him hugging him tightly. Harry hugged her back just as tightly. "I will always try and protect you Kori no matter what the cost you are my sister and I love you and I will always protect you." Harry whispered to his sister and felt her nod against his chest and heard a muffled 'I know'. Harry ran his hand through her hair comfortingly her.

They sat like that for a few moments longer before Kori pulled back and looked at the blanket near them.

"Come on let's lay by the fire and wait until it's your birthday. It's not everyday you turn 11." She said with a smile although it didn't reach her eyes. Harry gave her a soft smile of his own but nodded and they both laid down in front of the couch with the blanket next to the fire. They talked quietly as the other members of the shack slumbered, a loud snore coming from Dudley and Vernon occasionally.

They talked about what their life would be like if their parents hadn't died and how they would have spent Harry's birthday and about the letters from Hogwarts and why they would possibly want to talk to Harry so badly. They both silently hoped that someone wanted them and would take them away from the Dursley's. They talked checking Dudley's wrist watch that was hanging over the sofa every so often until five minutes till midnight.

Kori leaned up on her elbows and drew a cake on the dirt ground with 11 candles in it.

"Happy birthday Harry. Make a wish." She said with a grin at her brother and he smiled back and blew at the dirt to please her. Just as a loud banging echoed throughout the shack coming from the door.

**Author's Note – So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. In the next chapter, they meet Hagrid and both Kori and Harry have some fun in Diagon Alley.**


	4. Keeper of the Keys

**Author's Note- **Thanks to everyone for the reviews and all the alerts. Here's the next chapter I'm not particularly happy with it because it's so much like the book but it's needed because it's a vital point for the kids to know about why they are famous. So I hope you enjoy and remember just need to get Harry off to Hogwarts and then the real interesting stuff happens.

Remember reviews are always appreciated and feed my muse.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Keeper of the Keys

Another loud bang sounded through the small shack causing Dudley to wake up and yelp loudly and he jumped off the couch and ran to a corner of the room. Harry quickly stood up and grabbed Korrine by the arm pulling her up as well and putting her behind in backing away from the door.

Vernon came down the rickety stairs with a shotgun obviously what was in the thin package earlier. Petunia came down the stairs as well hovering behind him. "Who's there! I'm warning you I'm armed!" Vernon yelled at the door his hands trembling slightly.

There was another loud bang and the door fell down onto the ground hinges and all. Kori's eyes widened as the thunder illuminated the person that took up allof the doorway. He was the tallest and biggest person she had ever seen. "Woah…" she said in awe of the man and Harry just nodded and moved himself and Kori a step backwards away from the man.

The giant walked into the shack, "Sorry about that." He said and easily lifted the door back up and set it into the door frame blocking out the rain. "Ah Harry! Korrine! You've gotten so big yeh have. Last time I saw yeh you was only babies." He said to the two Potters with a big smile hidden mostly by his large wild beard. "Spittin' images of yer parents yeh are. Korrine you look just like your mum and Harry just like yer dad though you got Lily's eyes."

Kori and Harry shared a look of confusion as the large man talked to them obviously knowing who they were. Harry was about to ask how the man knew them when Vernon made a spluttering noise and started to wave the gun at the giant. "I… I demand you leave at once. You're breaking and entering!" Vernon said not moving from his spot on the stairs.

"Ah shut up Dursely, yeh great prune." The giant said and reached for Vernon's gun he took it and easily tied it into a knot and handed it back to the man. Everyone's eyes in the room were wide as the man did so. He sat down on the couch causing it to sink down a little. The man turned to look at Harry and Korrine. "Anyway Harry a happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yah." He said and reached into his over sized jacket and pulled out a small package. "Mighta sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste the same." He said and handed Harry the package.

Harry cautiously took the package from the man and opened it while Kori looked over his shoulder and said it was a cake with pink frosting and in green words spelled out 'Happy Birthday Harry.' Harry was completely stunned into silence he had never before ever received anything for his birthday except for a card made by Kori he was shocked. "I uh… thank you." He said with a smile to the giant man. "But uh who are you?" Harry asked curiously and set the open cake box on the old coffee table by the couch.

"Sorry haven't introduced me self yet. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He said and stuck his hand out to shake Harry's and Harry took it and it felt like his arm was being pulled out of its socket. "And nice to see yeh again as well Korrine." Hagrid said and shook her hand as well causing her whole are to move with the shake.

"Now how bout some tea eh?" Hagrid said and pointed the umbrella he had at the dying fire, a few sparks shot out the tip of the umbrella into the fireplace and the fire roared to life again.

"Ho-how did you do that?" Kori asked in barely above a whisper.

"Magic o course." Hagrid said with a light chuckle as he took out numerous things from his jacket and began cooking.

"Magic?" Both Kori and Harry chorused together confused.

"Yup good ole' magic you'll be learning how do it at Hogwarts, o course you both know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid said and handed both Kori and Harry a small plate full of sausages which they began to eat. Dudley let out a whimper as the room became filled with the smell of the food but Vernon snapped at him telling him not to eat anything that man had.

"Sorry Mr. Hagrid we do-don't know about Hogwarts… what is it?" Korrine said sheepishly as she took a bite of one of the sausages.

"Call me Hagrid everyone does" he said and then looked shocked as Korrine said they didn't know about Hogwarts.

"Sorry." Kori added noticing the shock on Hagrid's face, by the way the man was acting she was obviously suppose to know about it. She racked her brain trying to think if they'd gone over in school or not.

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked loudly and stood up and turned to face the Dursley's. Causing Kori to jump at his booming voice cower and hide behind Harry thinking she'd made him mad. While Petunia and Dudley tried to hide behind Vernon. "It's them that should be sorry not you! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters Harry but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about Hogwarts fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" Hagrid said his tone going back to it's normal volume as he talked to Harry.

"All what?" Harry asked confused.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid boomed again anger clearly evident in his voice and eyes. "Now wait jus' one second." He said turning to face the Dursley's again. "You mean to ter tell me that these kids knows nothing about ANYTHING?" he questions loudly.

"Hey we some things, we can do math and stuff." Harry said defending himself and Kori.

Hagrid turned back to Harry and Korrine. About _our_ world. I mean_ your_ world,_ my_ world, _your parents_ world.

"What world?" Korrine asked completely confused by the whole entire situation involving the man before her. He seemed nice enough although scary when angered and he kept going on and on about Hogwarts and things she didn't know but he had yet to explain them. She wanted to know what Hogwarts was and the world he was talking about.

"DURSLEY!" He roared outraged to Vernon who let out a squeak and was becoming increasingly pale. Hagrid was beyond shock he had no idea that neither Potter child had no idea of magic or the wizarding world he was beginning to feel in over his head but decided he'd try and explain as best her could.

"Surely yeh must know about your mum and dad. I mean there famous. You're famous!" he said hoping the two children at least knew that much, but from the puzzled looks on their faces he guessed they didn't know.

"Wha-what do you mean are parents were famous? They weren't whe-where they? But we aren't famous either." Kori said to Hagrid.

Hagrid was way in over his head and began to mutter to himself. "Yeh don' know… yeh don' know." He ran one of his large hands through his tangled hair then turned back to the two confused kids. "Yeh don't know what yeh are?"

Vernon finally seemed to find his voice and some courage. "Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!" he snapped.

Hagrid gave him a furious look his dark eyes glaring angrily at the man before him. "You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left for them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?" Harry growled out.

"Keep what from us?" Harry asked hoping to finally get some answers.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Vernon yelled in panic and Petunia let out a gasp of horror.

Hagrid made a comment at the pair before looking at Kori and Harry. "Harry yer a wizard!" he said then turned to Korrine. "and you Korrine are a witch. Both of yeh probably very good ones once you've been trained up a bit." Hagrid sat to them as he sat back down on the couch.

Silence filled the small shack after Hagrid's declaration. Kori's eyes were wide and she turned to look at her brother who was just as shocked. "I'm a what?" They both asked at the same time.

"A witch and a wizard." Hagrid said again.

"Tha-that's impossible magic can't be real… can it?" Kori said softly. A large part of her wanted badly to believe Hagrid to believe magic was real and there was more out there than what she thought possible but other part that had been beaten for believing in such 'nonsense' as her uncle put it was making her hesitant to believe it.

"It's real alright… have you ever done anything on accident when your angry or scared?" he asked them and Harry though of the glass disappearing at the zoo and somehow ending up on the roof of the school while Kori thought of the window's breaking in the classroom when she was being picked on and Susie Sanders hair turning pink.

Hagrid smiled knowingly at them. "Harry I think it's time yeh read your letter." He said and reached into his overcoat and pulled out the letter.

Harry with a slightly shaking hand to the letter, opened it and began to read with Kori reading over his shoulder.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Your sincerely,_

_Minvera McGongall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"They await my owl?" was the first thing Harry said after reading the letter.

"Oh that reminds me." Hagrid said and shuffled through his coat and pulled out a rather ruffled looking owl. He quickly wrote a message to Dumbledore saying Harry got his letter and he'd be taking him to get his school supplies the next day and sent it off into the storm

"He will not be going!" Vernon said and stamped his foot down on the ground like a small child.

"Oh and I suppose a great muggle like you is gonna stop him." Hagrid said looking mildly amused.

"A muggle?" Kori asked him.

"Oh uh none magical folk." Hagrid replied. "And it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest muggles I ever laid eyes on." He added.

"He's not going when we took them in we swore we'd put an end to this nonsense. We swore we'd stamp it out of them, Wizard indeed."

"You knew?" Harry asked loudly outraged that they had known the whole time." You knew I was a… a wizard and Korrine was a witch. You knew this whole time."

"Of course we knew!" Petunia said and started walking down the stairs, "We knew you'd both be just as strange and abnormal as your mother was. When Lily got her Hogwarts letter my parents were so proud. We had a witch in the family. But I knew what she really was she was a freak! And then she met your father and went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!" Petunia ranted.

"Blown up? You said they died in a car crash!" Harry yelled.

"A CAR CRASH?" Hagrid yelled loudly. "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter impossible it's an outrage! It's a scandal! Harry and Korrine Potter not knowin' their own story when every child in our knows their names.

"What happened to them? Our parents?" Kori asked Hagrid.

Hagrid's anger left him and he suddenly looked anxious he didn't want to be the one to tell them the story. "I knew there would be some problems getting' a hold of yeh but I never suspected this. And to be perfectly honest I don' think I'm the best person to be tellin' yeh what happened." Hagrid ranted to them. "But you can't go off to Hogwarts without knownin'. A very dark and very powerful wizard by the name… gah I can't say it…" he started.

"Please Hagrid." Korrine said softly wanting to know the truth about her parents.

"Oh alright his name was … Voldemort. There I said it once don't make me say it again, please are still afraid to utter his name. Anyway this wizard about 20 years ago started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em to some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power. And he was powerful alright let me tell yeh dark days they were. He was taking over. Anyone that stood up to him wound up dead. One of the safest places was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore is the only person you-know-who was afraid of. Anyway all anyone knows is that he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween 10 years ago. He came into the house an.. an…" He said and suddenly pulled out a large handkerchief and loudly blew his nose before continuing. "You-know-who killed them and then an' this is the real mystery of it all he tried to kill you both as well. Wanted to make a clean job of it but he could do it. You wonder about those scars you've got those are no ordinary scars that what you get when a powerful evil touchs yeh. He took care of yer mum and dad and even the house but he couldn't take out two small children and that's why your both famous you survived the killing curse." Hagrid finished. "Took yeh both from the rumble of the house myself I did and brought you here to live with this lot."

After Hagrid finished his story Vernon said it was rubbish and that he wouldn't pay for Harry to be taught by some old fool. Which resulted in a heated argument between Hagrid and Vernon,iIn the end it was decided that Harry would go to Hogwarts and the 3 Dursley's retreated up the stairs for the rest of the night.

"Well Harry I'll be takin' yeh to get your things for school tomorrow. Best get a good nights sleep busy day tomorrow." Hagrid said and was getting ready to sleep on the couch.

"Hagrid can Kori come to? To Hogwarts I mean if she's a witch she should get to come to Hogwarts too." Harry said.

"Uh I'm 'fraid not Harry Korrine is still to young to attend Hogwarts at the moment when she turns 11 she will be able to go but not until then." Hagrid explained.

Harry face became set in determination. "I'm not leaving without Korrine." He said to Hagrid leaving the man flabbergasted.

"Harry don't be a fool!" Korrine said and touched her brother on the shoulder, "Th-this is our chance out you have to take and it will only be a year and we can see each other on the hol-holidays. Then next year I'll be with you. You have to go Harry James Potter and no is-isn't an option." She said sternly to her brother.

Harry sighed he was torn between wanting to protect his sister like he promised and having a chance at something amazing. He knew he wouldn't be able to change his sister's mind and he figured he could learn magic and during the summer he'd be able to help him and Kori by using it, unaware he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school. "Alright." He said softly and turned to Hagrid. "I'll go… but can Kori come with us to get my supplies?" he asked.

Hagrid nodded, "Well I suppose that'd be fine." He said. "Now get to sleep busy day ahead." He said.

Kori and Harry nodded both realizing how tired they really were and laid back down on the floor and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note** - Well i hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be Diagon Alley and i have some really interesting twists for it so please review.


	5. Diagon Alley

Author's Note – Here's the next chapter folks it's the longest one so far I hope you like it.

Special thanks to **HermioneandMarcus** , **PreciousRaymond **and **AnimalLover247** for your reviews this chatper is for you guys.

**POLL!:** I want to know who you guys think should be the ones to rescue Harry and Korrine here is a list of options if you want someone I didn't mention just let me know.

a.)Minvera

b.)Remus

c.)Severus

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Diagon Alley

"This is it?" Kori asked somewhat disappointed as she stood outside a dingy looking pub called the leaky cauldron with Harry and Hagrid the next day after discovering she was a witch. Hagrid let out a hearty laugh at her question.

'O' course not, this is just the way in. Follow me now both of yeh." He said with a smile and ushered them into the pub. "Oh Hagrid the usual I suppose?" the man behind the counter asked with a toothless smile. Hagrid shook his head. "Not today Tom I'm here on official Hogwarts business with Harry and Korrine to take Harry to get his school things." Hagrid said, and with that sentence the whole entire pub went silent and they looked at the two children for a moment then burst into conversation. 'Is it really them? Could it be?' 'goodness they've grown.' 'It has to be them' were some of the murmurs.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. and Ms. potter. Dorace Crawford it's truly an honor to meet you." Dorace said standing in front of them and shook both Korrine and Harry's hands.

Korrine wide eyes and shocked just shook the woman's hand back. "Hi it's nice to meet you to Ms. Crawford." She said to the woman with a weak smile and shocked look. Even though Hagrid has said they were famous she hadn't really believed him until now at least.

Dorace looked delighted and turned to the bar. "Do you hear that Korrine Potter is pleased to meet me!" She said ecstatically and then the whole bar moved to greet them and shake their hands both Kori and Harry giving each other freaked out looks to entire time. Finally after a good 10 minutes Hagrid was able to get them out of the pub in one piece.

"Well that was um interesting. I guess we really are famous…" Kori said as they stood in a small boxed in alley.

"I didn't think that Crawford woman would ever leave us alone. She just kept coming back for more." Harry said and rubbed his sore shoulder from all the shaking and looked around. "Uh Hagrid what are we doing back here?" he asked slightly confused.

"This is the way into Diagon Alley. Now step back." Hagrid said and pulled out his umbrella and started to tap the farthest wall and the bricks began to shift and move revealing what was on the other side.

Kori jumped back towards Harry from the wall as it began to move but she stared in awe at the street that was revealed to her. "Wow." She whispered. Before her was a street milling with people in an array of colored robes and weird things outside shops and in the distance owls hooting outside a store. Harry was just as in shock and took a small step forward tugging Kori forward with him.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said proudly with a sweep of his arm.

"Hagrid it's incredible! " Kori said with excitement. "Where are we going first?" She asked.

"Kori we can't go anywhere. We haven't any money." Harry said sadly. The grin dropped from Kori's face as realization hit her wondering why she hadn't thought of it before they made the journey there.

"Oh." Was all she said sadly. "Well at least we can still look at things. I mean we came all this way."

"Nonsense you'll buy things, both of yeh. You don't think your parents left yeh nothing did yeh?" Hagrid said to them.

"We… we have money?" Kori asked curiously.

"O' course and it's kept in the safest place possible Gringotts Wizarding Bank, no safer place 'cept perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid told them and began to walk towards Gringotts.

The trip to Gringotts had been an interesting one both Potter children enjoyed the rollercoaster like ride down to their vault and had been beyond shocked by the amount of money that was in the vault that was actually all their own. They left the bank with money pouches filled with galleons, sickles, and knuts. Hagrid let them go off on their own to do some shopping while he headed to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink to help him out after the ride in the bank.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry and Kori entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and were greeted by a squat woman who bustled up to them. "Hogwarts for the both of you dears?" Madam Malkin asked them.

Harry shook his head. "No just me ma'am"

"Alright dear follow me we have another fellow getting his as well." Madam Malkin said and led Harry towards the fitting stool.

"Have fun I'm gonna look around." Kori said to her brother and went to admire all the different colored robes.

Harry nodded at his sister and followed Madam Malkin to the fitting stool and stood up on it as a measurement tape began to move around on its own taking his measurements. He turned to his left and saw a boy with blonde hair getting his own robes.

"Hello. Hogwarts too?" The blonde haired boy asked him.

"Yes." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"My father is next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands." The blonde haired boy started. "Then I'm gonna drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." The blonde continued and Harry was suddenly reminded of his whale of a cousin Dudley.

"Have you got a broom?" the blonde asked him and then after receiving a no from Harry he said. "I do father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in?

"No." Harry said not knowing anything about what the boy before him was going on about making him feel dumber and dumber by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you." The blonde continued to rant.

"Mmm" Harry said wishing he could add more to the conversation suddenly Draco pointed towards the window.

"I saw look at that man!" the blonde exclaimed. Standing outside the shop was Hagrid and he waved at Harry with a huge smile.

"That's Hagrid he works at Hogwarts." Harry said glad he finally knew something the blonde didn't.

"Oh I've heard of him. He's some sort of servant." The blonde said with a slight look of distain appearing on his face.

"He's the gamekeeper." Harry corrected.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic and lights his bed on fire." The blonde said

"I think he's brilliant" Harry said to the blonde in a cold tone with a slight glare.

"You're done dear." Madame Malkin said to the blonde who stepped down.

"See you at Hogwarts." The blonde said and walked away.

Kori started towards the direction Harry had been taken, a set of beautiful emerald colored robes in her hands as she walked not looking where she was going but at the fine silver stitching that was on the robes she suddenly collided with something and feel backwards onto the ground. "Oh I'm so so-sorry I wasn't looking where I wa-was going are you ok?" Kori began apologizing before she even looked up when she did she saw a boy with white blonde hair that was around her age. She moved her hair out of face wiping it away from her forehead with her hand.

Draco was about to give the girl a nasty response when he caught site of the scar that was on her forehead and he let a surprised look grace his features before he remembered that he was a Malfoy and Malfoys weren't suppose to be shocked by anything and a look of indifference was replace on his face, or as much as a look of indifference can be conveyed by an 11 year old. "Yes you should have been watching where you were going but I am fine. Here let me help you up." He said and stuck out a hand to Korrine.

Korrine was immensely pleased that the boy before her was not angered by her bumping into him she took his offered hand and stood up picking up the emerald robes as she did. "Thanks and again I'm really sorry." She said to him tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Your Korrine Potter are you not?" Draco asked her formally although on the inside he wanted to jump up and down knowing that he was talking to one of the most famous witches on his time.

Kori blushed at his question and damned her scar she didn't want a repeat of what happened in the pub but she nodded none the less. "Yup that's me but I go by Kori, what's your name?" she said hoping to possibly make a new friend. She didn't have very many friends at her school because Dudley always bullied anyone that hung out with her or Harry.

Draco smiled at the girl and stuck out his hand again. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy pleased to meet you." He said to her.

If there was one thing Kori had learned from Petunia it was manners and how to be polite. Kori took Draco's hand and shook it before dropping it. "Nice to meet you Draco." She said to him with a smile.

"So what are you doing here you aren't suppose to start Hogwarts until next year are you?" Draco questioned her.

"Oh no, I'm not but I'm here with my brother Harry getting his school supplies. He's getting fitted for his robes right now actually." Kori told him

'_Drat the boy that I offended earlier was Harry bloody Potter well isn't that wonderful I've managed to offend one of the greatest wizard there is. But things with Korrine seem to be going better. Better to have one Potter on my side then none.' _Draco thought to himself with a slight smirk at the last part. "Yes I've ran into while getting my own robes. So do you know which house you and your brother will be in?" he asked her curiously.

"Hou-houses? Oh um I don't know. I don't really know anything about the magical world actually I grew up with non magical people uh muggles as you guys call them." Kori explained to him.

Draco looked shocked again Korrine and Harry Potter raised by mere muggles that was certainly a surprise to him but it also would be considered a window of opportunity Korrine knew nothing of the magical world while Draco did it could work to his advantage. "You poor thing it must be dreadful living with filthy muggles I can only imagine." Draco said and honestly was sympathizing with the girl.

"Yea it sucks big time." Kori said with a nod of her head.

"You know since you don't know much and I know loads about magic and the wizarding world I'd be willing to answer any questions you have all you'd have to do is owl me." Draco offered her.

"Owl you?..." Kori started then remembered Hagrid mentioning something about owl post. "Oh you mean send you a le-letter by owl. Seems crazy to me but sure that'd be great. If you don't mind that is, because I have tons of questions." Kori said to Draco with a smile.

"No I don't mind at all. Simply send an owl to Malfoy Manor the owl should know how to get there." Draco told her with a smile he liked the girl before him it was just an added bonus that she was Korrine Potter.

Kori nodded. "Alright that so-sounds cool. Thanks so much Draco. Glad I bumped into you after all." She said

"Yes it turned out to be a rather good thing after all didn't it. Well I have to get going my mother and father are probably wandering where I am. It was nice to meet you Korrine Potter. I'll be waiting for an owl from you." He said

"Nice to meet you too Draco and I'll be sure to send one." Kori said and waved goodbye to him as he exited the shop.

"Why where you talking to him?" Harry asked walking up to his sister.

"Oh who Draco? I bu-bumped into him and we got to talking." Kori said to her brother, "You finished?"

"Yea." He said and held up a bag that held his new school robes. "That guy's a snob." Harry added.

"He seemed nice to me. He said I could write him letter about any questions I have about the wizarding world. May-maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot." Kori said to her brother.

"Maybe anyway let's go we still have to go to the bookstore and wand shop." Harry said to his sister. Kori nodded and hung up the robes she'd been holding and they exited the shop.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Draco Malfoy strolled out of the store and towards his mother and father who were standing by one of the numerous shops. "There you are Draco darling what took you so long." Narcissa Malfoy said to her son.

"Sorry mother I ran into someone literally and you'll never believe who." He said letting some of his excitement shine through before composing himself after getting a look from his father.

"And who Draco did you run into?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son.

"Harry and Korrine Potter!" Draco said and knew he'd peaked his father's interested as Lucius raised a perfect eyebrow at his son letting him know he could continue. "I kind of mucked things up with Harry insulted the giant oaf Hagrid and he took offense. Although things with Kori went much better I told her that she could owl me if she had any questions about the wizarding world. She knows nothing they were raised by muggles can you believe that. The world's saviors raised by muggles I feel sorry for her." Draco ranted to his parents.

Lucius let a smirk appear on his face. "Very good Draco making connections with the right people and you're not even in Hogwarts yet. I'm very proud son." He said as schemes began to formulate in his head.

"With muggles really? I never would have thought of them with muggles." Narcissa started and gave her son a smile. "Well I'm glad you made a new friend and I'm sure things with Harry can be remedied. Now let's go home shall we." She said to the others and received two nods from her husband and son.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"You find anything interesting?" Harry asked his sister who was currently sitting in a chair in Flourish and Blotts with a thick tome on her lap.

"Yup it's called Hogwarts, A History. It's really good it's about the his-history of Hogwarts and its founders. There are four of them. It's really interesting." Kori told her brother closing the book.

"Buy it then." Harry said to his sister.

Kori shook her head back and forth. "I can't." she said.

Harry smiled at his sister. "Yes you can we have money now you can buy this book. Come on." Harry said and tugged on his sister's arms and dragged her to the store clerk's desk setting all his school books down on the counter top and then grabbing the Hogwarts, A History from Korrine and setting it down as well. "We'll take all this please." He said as Kori bit her lip.

"Alright your total is 6 galleons 5 sickles and 2 knuts." The store clerk said and Harry gave him the right amount of money after getting a little help from him.

Harry turned to his sister and handed her the bag that had her new book in it. "There you go." He said with a smile.

Kori hesitantly took but smiled at her brother. "Thanks… it's just so weird we can never buy anything and now we are famous and have loads of money to buy things it's just all new is all." She whispered to her brother and he nodded and gave her a one armed hug.

"Don't worry about it Korrine just enjoy it. Although we can't let Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon know about the money they'd love to get their hands on it." Harry said as they started towards the door of the shop.

"Oh yea def-definitely not going to mention it them what so ever I'm not a dunderhead Harry." She said to her brother and he just chuckled as they exited the store.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry and Kori exited the bookstore and found Hagrid holding an owl cage with a snowy white owl inside it. "Wow Hagrid she's beautiful is she yours?" Kori asked and petted the bird between the bars of the cage.

"Nope got her fer yeh Harry as a birthday gift. Happy Birthday!" Hagrid said happily and handed the cage over to a shocked Harry.

"Really? Hagrid I don't' know what to say thank you so much." Harry said and petted the owl as well. "Hey there girl." He said to the owl who looked at him and hooted then affectionately nipped at his fingers that had been petting her.

"She likes you." Kori stated with a smile at her brother who smiled back.

"That she does. Now I think it's time we get yeh yer wand Harry." Hagrid said as they started walking down the street.

"Hagrid can I get a wand as well?" Kori asked him excitedly.

"'friad not Korrine not till yer eleven." Hagrid said and Kori sighed but nodded.

"Ah here we are Ollivander's Wands no better place fer a wand." Hagrid said stopping outside a shop. "Well go on let' s go." Hagrid said and ushered the kids inside.

Finding the perfect wand for Harry seemed to take ages the no pile growing bigger and bigger and there was minimal damage to the store including a broken vase and a scorch mark on the wall. Finally Harry found a wand that shot out red and gold sparks causing both Harry and Kori to jump excitedly that he had found a wand. Ollivander then told them how strange it was that the wand he possessed was the twin of the wand that caused both their scars and the death of their parents. Needless to say it dampened their spirits a bit.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

After leaving Ollivander's Hagrid took both Potter child back to number four Privet Drive and gave Harry his ticket or the train that would leave on the first of September. All of the Dursely's ignored them like the plague they weren't even asked to cook dinner that night just sent to their room, although Petunia did throw a fit about having an owl in the house. Kori was able to hide the Hogwarts a history under the loose floorboard in the room before Vernon had come in and took all of Harry's things and locked them under the stairs

"Well the past couple of days have been interesting." Harry whispered to his sister as they lay in their room.

Kori let out a light chuckle. "That's a hu-huge understatement. You're a wizard and I'm a witch, we have money, and- and your going away soon." Kori said to her brother.

"Kori everything will work out fine you don't have to worry and I'm just an owl away alright." He said to his sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Let's not talk abo-about this now I'm too tired." Kori said with a yawn.

"Alright night Kori I love you." Harry said and got settled into bed.

"Night love you to Harry." Korrine said through another yawn and they both let sleep claim them.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note- **There you have it chapter 5 hope you all liked it. I'd love to know what you all think so please leave reviews. Hope you all didn't mind that I skimmed over the buying the wand and gringotts part it's pretty much what happened in canon and I just really wanted to get this chapter out. Also let me know what you guys think about me bringing Draco in I'd love to read what you guys have to say. Remember reviews are appreciated.


	6. Not Goodbye But See You Later

**Author's Note** - Here's chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy it. I'm surprised by how easily this story is coming to me I've never ever gotten 6 chapters out in basically one month. I was going to add the next chapter onto this one but it would have been to long so i had to split it into two. Remember reviews are loved.

Anyway special thanks to **ReadingFreak2005**, **HermioneandMarcus**, **AnimalLover247**, and **PreciousRaymond** for the reviews.

**POLL PLEASE REPLY!!!** Who do you want to take care of Korrine and Harry?

a.)Minvera

b.)Remus

c.)Severus

* * *

**Chapter 6 – It's Not Goodbye But See You Later**

September first came all too soon and not soon enough at the same time, since Kori and Harry had returned to Privet drive things had gotten worse for Korrine and better for Harry. Vernon stopped smacking Harry in fear that he would have marks that would be noticed at the school and because of this he took out all his aggression on Kori instead. But while Kori now sported many new bumps and bruises she had, had her brother there to take care of her when she cried. Today he was leaving and wouldn't be there to tell her everything would be alright.

She now sat in her room with her brother saying goodbye to him. "I don't want you to go." She said softly to him.

Harry had one arm wrapped around his sister as they sat on the bed. "Kori I have to go you're the one that said I did remember. Besides I'll be home during breaks and we can owl each other all the time." He said to his teary eyed sister. He didn't want to leave her behind he wanted her to go to Hogwarts with him but he knew she couldn't at least not until she was eleven.

"I kn-know it's just we've never be-been apart before I'm gonna get lonely and who's gonna be here when uncle Vernon gets really mad… and I'm just really gonna miss you so much Harry. You're my best friend." She said to her brother and hugged him with both arms tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you to Kori you have no idea how much and you're my best friend too. As for the being lonely you can keep Hedwig here an extra day if you want when she brings you a letter." Harry said and briefly let his mind wander to the darker thoughts of what would happen when Vernon decided to beat up Kori and he wouldn't be there to try and stop it and take the rest of the beating for her. He shook his head slightly he couldn't think about all the possibilities of what could happen to his sister while he was gone if he did he would end up staying when he knew Hogwarts was a wonderful opportunity.

"When it comes to uncle Vernon just stay out of his way and don't give him a reason to hit you. Don't rise to any of Dudley's taunts and just do everything you're supposed to do then come up here and stay out of the way. It's the best thing you can do." He said and gave his sister another hug just as they heard Vernon yell, "Boy get down here now so I can take you to the bloody train station!"

"It sucks that he won't let me go to the station with you." Kori said and wiped away a few stray tears she didn't want to make it any harder on Harry then she was.

"I know" Harry said and stood up. "Remember it's not goodbye but see you later Kori, stay safe. I love you." He said and Kori jumped up off the bed and rushed towards her brother hugged him in a death like grip. Harry let out a chuckle, "I'll miss you to Kori but I won't be gone for that long. You'll see time will fly by." Harry said and hugged his sister back tightly.

Kori nodded and release her brother. "Alright I'll miss you and I love now get out of he-here have fun and stay safe." Kori said and stepped back from her brother and patted him on the shoulder.

Harry smiled at his sister leaned forward gave her a kiss on her forehead and exited the room heading downstairs and out of the house to the train station.

Kori stood in the middle of her room which suddenly seemed much bigger she waited until she heard the car start. She headed over to the window and looked out it she watched the car drive away until it turned the corner and went out of sight.

She sighed and looked around the room she walked over to the bed and sat down on it and grabbed her book she'd been reading off the night stand and began to read or at least attempt to. She looked around and bit her lip. "Well… this sucks." She muttered to herself and fell backwards onto the bed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next couple of days where unusually quiet for Kori she had realized how much she relayed on Harry for conversation. None of the Dursely's ever spoke to her unless it was absolutely needed or in Dudley's case to taunt her. She had never felt more alone then she did now. She also realized how much harder it was to do all the chores all on her own without Harry's help.

Kori walked into her room after a long day of cleaning and working she walked towards her bed and fell down on it with a sigh. One of the few plus sides of no Harry around was that there was a lot more room to move around in bed, although at the same time she missed having her brother right there.

She suddenly heard a tapping sound she lifted her head up off the bed and looked around the room in confusion her eyes landed on the window and they widened at what she saw. "Hedwig!" she gasped excitedly and jumped up off her bed and went to let the owl in. Hedwig flew through the now opened window and landed on the desk. Kori walked up to the bird and began to pet her. "Hey girl, how are you? I missed you." She said to the owl and began to open the small pouch that was attached to her leg. There was multiple items but her eyes zoned in on the letter. She looked at the letter that had her name written on it and then at the bird. "You've probably had a long trip. Let me go get you some water." She said and left the room.

She quietly went to the kitchen and got a bowl full of water and looked around for something that Hedwig could eat she found a bag of trail mix in the back of the cupboard and she quietly made her way back up the stairs not evening glancing at the three occupants in the living room. Kori walked into her room and set the bowl of water down on the desk along with a handful of trail mix. "Here you go Hedwig. I do-don't know what owls eat besides mice and the treats Harry has for you so this is all I got." She said and petted the owl for a moment longer before picking up the letter and going to sit on her bed. She tore up the envelope and began to read the letter.

_Dear Kori,_

_Hogwarts is absolutely amazing you won't believe it! The castle is huge I'm surprised I haven't gotten lost yet. Ok so maybe I got lost a couple times. I was sorted into Gryffindor the house of the lions although I'm sure you know all about the houses from your Hogwarts, A History. I've already gotten a new friend his name is Ron Weasley he knows all about magic and the wizarding world so he helps me out about things I don't know. So far school's been good the classes are all fun, well except potions Professor Snape doesn't seem to like me very much for some reason. Other than that it's been pretty normal a guy named Neville Longbottom blew up a cauldron which was pretty cool but we lost house points. But besides that it's like normal school except with magic and the subjects are definitely different. I miss you a lot and wish you could be here. Can't wait for your letter talk to you soon. _

_Love, Harry_

Kori smiled as she finished reading the letter and was about to begin a reply when she realized she didn't have anything to write with she looked in the pouch again and found some parchment, an ink well and a quill. "What the…" Kori muttered to herself but started to write her response using the feather. It was a sloppy response but a response none the less.

After finishing her letter she looked at Hedwig, while she wanted the company she wanted another letter from her brother more. "Here you go girl I got a letter for you to take to Harry." She said and put the letter inside the pouch and petted Hedwig one last time. The owl hooted and nipped affectionately at her fingers before flying off into the night. Kori smiled contently then got ready for bed.

That's how the next following weeks went by for Kori. She'd get up make breakfast, do her chores and wait for letters from Harry, it was the one thing she looked forward to each day. Along with an occasional letter from her new friend Draco Malfoy who had been sorted into Slytherin. Of course there was the smacks and swift hits from her uncle but that was how her days went by.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Several weeks later Kori stood in front of the stove knowing she should be focusing on the task at hand cooking lunch for everyone but her mind kept wandering to when she'd be able to get away and go to Hogwarts. She was taken out of her daydreams as she heard a sizzling and looked down to see the soup was boiling over the sides of the pot. "Oh!" she started and reached to move it off the burner, some of the hot soup sloshing over the side right onto her hand, "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed and reached her hand back she turned the stove off and glared at it her eyes glassy from the burning sensation in her hand. "This sucks, everything sucks… I hate it here." She mumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself are you Potter?" Dudley said entering the kitchen and heading to the fridge for a soda.

"Leave me alone Dudley." Kori said and grabbed a towel and began cleaning up the spilled soup.

"Ah what's wrong Potty sad that no one wants you? That no one was willing to stick around with you and we are stuck with you." Dudley continued to taunt it seemed to be his favorite thing as of late. Taunt Kori to her boiling point to get her into trouble and it usually worked since Harry wasn't around to control Kori's fiery temper.

Kori's jaw clenched but she refused to give in she knew what would happen if she did. "Shut up Dudley." She bit out and finished cleaning up the mess and began to pour soup into bowls attempting to ignore Dudley but he continued.

"I mean your mum and dad must of really hated you they went and got themselves killed just to get away from you and then your own brother up and leaves you for some freak school. You're such a freak! You're so freaky the other freaks didn't even want you to go to their school so we got stuck with you, you worthless…" Dudley continued.

Kori dropped the ladle she was using and she turned around and glared at Dudley. "Shut up! shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she said her voice getting louder as she yelled.

Dudley just smirked at her and said. "Freak." Kori glared at him and she punched Dudley in the face with all her strength. Since he was unprepared for the blow Dudley stumbled backwards from the force of the blow and onto the floor.

"OH MY DUDDERS!" Petunia screeched coming into the kitchen just in time to see Kori hit Dudley, she rushed over to her fallen son and hugged him then began to yell at Kori. "How dare you hit my son you filthy good for nothing freak!" Petunia screeched.

"Mummy my nose is bleeding!" Dudley wailed and began to cry wanting to soak up as much attention as possible and get Korrine into a huge amount of trouble.

Kori glared at Dudley still and his hair suddenly turned a bright bubble gum pink. A satisfied smirk appeared on Kori's face. "You deserved it you great tub of lard!" Kori said to her cousin. While Petunia looked at her son and yelped again. "His hair what have you done to his hair!" Petunia cried.

"What is all this yelling for?" Vernon said as he entered the kitchen and looked around surveying the scene he immediately noticed his son's bloody nose and pink hair and he turned on Kori and came towards her cornering her by the counter. "Why you little freak how dare you touch my son!" he yelled and smacked her across the face. "And then use magic on him!" he yelled and punched her in the stomach. "Petunia take Dudley to the hospital and to get his hair fixed I am going to beat the magic out of this girl if it's the last thing I do." Vernon said in a deadly voice.

Petunia stood up and took Dudley who gave Kori an evil bloody grin then continued to wail to his mother. Korrine was visibly shaking from fear now as she heard the front door close and the car start. No one would stop Vernon this time Harry wasn't there and she had never seen her uncle look so mad he looked murderous. "I'm so-so-sorry" Kori squeaked out.

"No you're not but you will be girl you will be." Vernon said and brought his had back. A loud thud echoed slightly as Vernon's first collided with Korrine's head, she fell against the fridge, dizzy and momentarily disoriented, she grabbed her face and looked up just in time for Vernon to lay another blow at her head again with another to her stomach. Korrine let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees onto the floor trying to curl up into a ball. "You stupid good for nothing freak. You don't deserve anything that is given to you!" The beefy man shouted at her as he stood up and landed a few quick hard kicks in succession to Korrine's stomach and ribs an audible crack sounded and the small girl let out a loud cry of pain.

"Stop please stop it! I'm sorry I'll be better I promise! It won't happen again! I swear!" Korrine yelled through tears but only received another kick to her chest.

"Silence! Be quiet! I will not have your freakiness in my house girl. I couldn't beat it out of your brother. So I guess I'll just have to try harder with you." He yelled and picked her up by her deep auburn hair, dragging her from the kitchen into the hallway. He gave her one last punch in her face then opened the door to the small cupboard, throwing the small girl in as if she was a rag doll onto the small worn out cot and slammed the door close. "You'll be staying in there for a month and no meals for 2 weeks!" Vernon yelled out of breath and leaned against the door before heading towards the living room.

Kori laid on the small cot crying softly knowing if she was heard she'd be hit some more. She attempted to curl in a ball and had to bite her lip from crying out as she did so and laid a hand on her chest and pulling it away quickly. _'something's definitely broken or at least cracked' _she thought, curling into herself for comfort as much as she could without hurting her ribs, she grabbed the small blanket that had been left in the cupboard and pulled the thin material over herself. She continued to silently cry and went to wipe her tears and snot wincing as she touched the right side of her face and nose.

A deep hollow feeling appeared in her heart and she cried, she cried because she was in pain, she cried that she was a freak, that her parents where dead, and that harry wasn't there to protect her like he use to. "Harry help me." she whispered softly and fell into a fitful sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note -**Well there you have it chapter six I hope you all enjoyed it. I already have the next chapter written so if you leave lots of reviews I will be sure to post it very soon. Remember reviews are always appreciated**.**


	7. Runaway

**Author's Note** – I'd really like to know what you guys think of this chapter I hope you don't find it to dramatic but it just came to me and I had to write so I hope you like it.

Special thanks to my four faithful reviewers** ReadingFreak2005**,** AnimalLover247**, **HermioneandMarcus**, and **PreciousRaymond** for your lovely reviews.

Another special thanks to my wonderful beta **Nellis Daughter of Athena**!

**POLL!!** So the current poll stats are 3 votes for Severus and 2 for Remus. Please keep voting for the next couple of chapters. I will try and make everyone happy by having them both in the story but the winner will be the main care giver.

A.) Minvera

B.) Remus

C.) Severus

**Chapter 7 – Runaway**

Kori woke up surrounded in darkness she looked at the bottom of the door and saw no light coming in guessing it was night time. She had heard Aunt Petunia and Dudley return from the trip to the hospital and barber earlier that evening. She also heard Vernon go on and on about how horrible she was and got all that she deserved and that she would be getting more soon.

_'I miss Harry... I hate it hear I don't want to stay here anymore... I'll leave that's what I'll do I'll leave and find Harry and I can go to his school with him. Surely they'll let me stay I'm smart enough.' _Kori thought to herself and suddenly had a new found determination. She slowly lifted herself up off the cot with a wince biting her lip as she did so. She touched the door softly; it didn't move and she let out a sigh. She knew it wouldn't be that easy. She closed her eyes tightly, _'I wish this stupid door was unlocked. I wish it was unlocked.' _she thought over and over again, silently hoping that her magic would help her like it had in the past.

She heard the sound of the lock and feared that her uncle had woken up; she let out a surprised gasp though as the cupboard door swung open an inch. _'It can't be as easy as that can it?'_ she thought with a slight smile and touched the door lightly it opened all the way. The hallway was lit up slightly by the moonlight. _'This is my chance, it could be my only chance... and I'm gonna take it.'_ she thought and slowly climbed out of the cupboard, her right arm up against her ribs to support them. _'Food I'm gonna need food.' _she thought and headed into the kitchen, glancing at the clock over the stove seeing that it was three o' clock in the morning

Korrine grabbed a shopping bag and went to the kitchen. She quietly opened the fridge and pulled out the pudding cups and carrots sticks that she knew Dudley would never eat no matter how hard Petunia tried to get him to eat them along with a couple juice boxes. She closed the fridge heading over to the cupboard and grabbed a couple packages of crackers then tied the bag together. She headed towards the front door and bit her lip looking up the stairs, the nights where getting colder, she knew she shouldn't risk going up stairs for the small flimsy jacket that she had but she knew in the long run it'd help. She set the bag of food down on the ground and slowly made her way up the stairs, making sure to miss the steps that creaked. Kori reached the landing and headed to the room with all the locks on the door and pushed it open. She put another shirt on over the one she had with difficulty and a small whimper because of her ribs then put on her jacket as she as she was leaving the room she stopped and saw a small a small figurine, a knight in armor riding on a horse, it belonged to Harry one of his few possessions. Her small shaky reached out and grabbed the figurine putting it into her pant pocket. She badly wanted to take her Hogwarts, A History book but knew it was too big to be carrying around; it would only slow her down. With one last sad look at the room, she exited it.

Kori stepped out into the hall closing the door behind her with a soft click when she suddenly heard a loud snort from her uncle and aunt's room she stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes awaiting to see her uncle appear in the doorway but he never came and she let out a deep sigh of relief which then caused her to wince as she did so. She headed back down the stairs slowly and reached the front door, picking up the bag of food, she unlocked the locks and put her hand on the doorknob and stalled for a moment while biting her lip she could leave and try to find her brother and hope that there would be a life of no more bruises and being hit or she could stay endure being a slave and being hit for small amounts of food._ 'I'm so leaving, anything is better than this._' she thought and opened the door stepping out into the night closing the door behind her and headed down the front drive and onto the sidewalk. She stopped at the sidewalk and started down the street heading away from the gated community of Privet Drive.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Kori had been on the streets for three days now she'd made her way to London, able to get onto a train that took her there, climbing on while hiding between a group of people. Her bruises where slowly starting to heal. On the other hand, her ribcage was a nasty shade of black and purple bruises and it hurt to move a lot. Something was definitely broken, she had a constant throbbing pain emitting from her ribs. She was almost out of food all she had left was a juice box, a couple carrot sticks and one pack of crackers left. _'I should have saved the food but I was so hungry'_ she thought mournfully as she sat at a picnic table. No one else was around, the night sky was up in the air all the other children where snuggled in their beds while she was out in the cold. It was well after midnight probably by three hours or so but Kori hadn't been tired; having slept most of the day away in an alley behind a laundry shop. Suddenly she heard a hooting and she looked up into the sky, a bright smile lit up her face.

"Hedwig!" she exclaimed and held out her arm for the snowy owl to land on. She didn't know if the owl would be able to find her after she had left the Dursleys and was ecstatic to know she'd be able to communicate with her brother. It would make finding him much easier.

The owl hooted softly as it perched on her arm. She petted the owl with a smile. "Hey girl let's see what you got for me." she said and took the small pouch off of Hedwig. Inside was a letter, extra parchment, an ink well, and a quill. Kori searched deeper and found a biscuit wrapped in paper. "Bingo!" she whispered to herself and took the biscuit out inhaled deeply enjoying the smell and took a small bit savoring it. She opened the letter from Harry and read it.

_Dear Kori,  
_  
_How are you? I hope aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon are treating you alright. Wish you were at Hogwarts with me you'd love it. You won't believe what I found, there's this mirror at the school called the mirror of erised. Its shows you what you desire most, and in it I saw you and me and you won't believe it I saw mum and dad! you look just like mum everyone says I look like a mix of them but wait until they see you it'll be like they are seeing double. But Dumbledore caught me looking at it and had it moved saying he doesn't want me going after it again. Well I got to go I have transfiguration soon. Hope you are alright, miss you and wish you were here._

_Love, Harry_

Kori smiled as she read the letter. She missed Harry dearly and couldn't wait to see him. She let out a small gasp of awe at Harry's mention of a mirror that showed their parents and had wanted to see but since the headmaster Dumbledore moved it she highly doubted she'd be able to. She took the extra parchment, ink and quill that Harry always sent out of the pouch and leaned on the picnic table in front of her where Hedwig was now sitting.

"Here you go girl for your trouble of having to look everywhere for me." she said and tore off a piece of the biscuit and fed it to the bird who happily accepted it and then put the rest of the biscuit into her food bag. She took the lid off the ink well, dipped the quill inside, and began to write her letter to Harry. Her handwriting with a quill had greatly improved over the past weeks of writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_That mirror sounds so cool I wish I would have been able to see it and I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. I have been much better though. Harry you need to know that I ran away. I ran away from the Dursley's three days ago after uncle Vernon beat me up again. I punched Dudley in the nose and turned his hair pink and I got it bad. I think one of my ribs is broken but I can still move so that's a good thing. I just had to get away Harry it's gotten so much worse since you left I couldn't take it anymore I'm gonna come to your school surely they'll let me stay I'm definitely smart enough for school. I need to know where it is though so I can come and find you. If you could let me know that'd be great. I miss you and love you hope to hear from you and see you soon._

Kori was about to sign her name as she heard a group of people approaching her she lifted her head up and saw a group of teens coming towards her. She tensed as they came closer and closer there were three boys. Their clothes had holes in them and were dirty not unlike Kori's. These boys were obviously homeless.

"Hey kid what are you doing out so late? Aren't your parents gonna be worried?" One of the boys asked.

"My-my parents are dead and I ra-ran away." Kori said to the boy as the other two came and sat at the picnic table across from her.

"Hear that guys she ra-ran away." Another one of the boys said teasing her about her stutter and Kori glared at the kid. "What have you got here?" He said and grabbed the bag of her food that was on the table.

"That's mine!" Kori said and stood up reaching for it and grabbing the bag, the other two boys let out a round of 'ooohs'.

"Well you know it's nice to share with others." The guy said and tried to pull the bag from Kori.

"I don't care that's mi-mine and I want it back." Kori said and pulled on the bag trying to pull it from the older boy.

The boy rolled his eyes and pulled at the bag again but Kori wouldn't let go. She pulled at the bag back towards her. Kori held her own being, surprisingly strong for a girl her size, although it hurt her ribs to do such movement she wasn't about to let the boy take her only source of nourishment from her without a fight. They continued back and forth in the game of tug of war before the boy let out an aggravated noise and quickly pulled something out of his pocket and jabbed it at Kori. She yelped out as she suddenly felt a sharp burning pain in her stomach, she looked down and saw that she was bleeding. Korrine looked back up at the guy with wide eyes that had tears welling up in them and she fell to the ground holding her stomach.

"What were you thinking you shouldn't have stabbed her she's just a kid!" one of the boys yelled and went up to her to see if she was ok. "Are you ok can you hear me?" he asked her his head looming over hers.

"Leave her Craig come on we have to get out of here now!" One of the other boys and the boy named Craig looked torn. "

I'm sorry." He said to Kori before he ran off with his friends.

The pain was nearly unbearable Kori kept gasping for air which was causing her chest to hurt more and she looked up at the stars just thinking how pretty they were. _'I'm dying this is how I'm gonna die._' Kori thought as tears from the thought and the pain streamed down her dirty face. Suddenly she felt something nipping at her ear and she turned her head to see Hedwig.

"Hedwig." She said softly she lifted one of her bloodied hands and petted the bird leaving a stain of red blood on the pure white feathers._ 'I have to get a letter to Harry.'_ She thought and sat up letting out a loud cry of pain as she did so she crawled over to the picnic table and sat down on the bench of it she let go of her wound and picked up the quill with one hand while the other held the paper in place. At the bottom of the letter she'd been writing in shaky large letters she wrote.

_Been stabbed need help fast Redwood Park London._

She quickly folded the letter and put it in the pouch attached to Hedwig's leg. "Here girl hurry take this to Harry." She said to the bird that hooted sadly and nipped at her ear once before flying off. Kori stumbled over to a tunnel in the playground equipment where she'd been spending her nights she crawled into the tube and laid down both hands pressed to the wound her teeth chattering slightly as she rest her head down and closed her eyes.

"Someone please find me." She whispered and fell asleep.

**Author's Note -** So I was a little worried about what you everyone would think of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please. Thanks for reading.


	8. The Scarlett Letter

**Author's Note – **I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. Here is chapter eight it was somewhat difficult to write but I got it finished none the less. Also I apologize if Severus seems a bit OOC. Enjoy and remember reviews are loved.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed you guys are all amazing. It a amazing feeling to know that you all enjoy this story so much**.**

**POLL!! **This is the last time for the poll so vote for who you want to be the kid's guardian. Don't worry if the person you wanted isn't the winner I will still have them be a part of Kori and Harry's lives.

A.)Minvera

B.)Remus

C.) Severus

**Chapter Eight – The Scarlet Letter**

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron the next morning. "Ugh we have double potions first thing whoever thought of that was just plain cruel." Ron groaned as he began to fill his plate as did Harry and Hermione.

"So Harry have you gotten reply from your sister yet?" Hermione asked as she buttered a piece of toast.

"No I sent Hedwig off with the letter the day before yesterday. I'm beginning to get worried. Maybe the Dursley's wouldn't let her read it." He said._ 'Or maybe something happened and she can't get to the letter. No don't think like that. She just kept Hedwig an extra day for company.'_ He thought to himself. "Here comes the owl post look for Hedwig." He said._ '_

"I'm sure everything is fine Harry." Hermione reassured him as a swarm of owls entered the great hall but all eyes seemed to zone in on a snowy white owl that's wings where covered in red. Harry felt his stomach drop and his blood run cold.

Hedwig landed in front of Harry and began to peck at him urgently. Harry stared at Hedwig for a moment before Hermione called out his name. Harry quickly took the letter out of the pouch and saw it too had blood on it.

"Merlin…" Harry let out and he quickly scanned the letter. He then stood up and was about to run to the head table but as he turned around he came face to face with professor McGonagall.

"Potter…" Professor McGonagall started.

"Professor you have to help her she's been stabbed you have to get to her as soon as possible!" Harry said his eyes starting to shine with tears.

"Potter slow down. Who's been stabbed? Come with me please." Professor McGonagall said and started ushering Harry towards the head table. Meanwhile, the students where all speculating as to who Harry was talking about. Most were for once correct with guessing it was his sister.

"Professor my sister Korrine she ran away and she says she's been stabbed and she's in Redwood Park you have to go help her please professor." Harry said as they reached the head table all the staff having heard what he said.

Albus frowned. "May I see the letter Harry?" He said and Harry quickly gave him the letter. "Very well. Severus, Minerva come with me immediately." Albus said and stood up from the table handing Harry the letter and began to make his way out of the great hall with Severus and Minerva following as was Harry.

"I want to come with you she's my sister. You have to let me come." Harry said chasing them out into the entrance hall.

"Potter you are to stay here. If your sister is indeed injured then we don't have time to waste arguing with you. Time is of the essence for your sister's life." Severus sternly said to Harry and Harry glared at Snape for a moment before nodding and he stood there in the entrance hall as the three professors walked out the front doors of the school towards the gates so they could apparate to the park.

Harry stood in the entrance hall letter in hand he suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned to see Hermione and Ron behind him. "What if… what if she dies?" Harry said in a whisper.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said and hugged her friend letting him cry into her shoulder while Ron patted his friend on the back comfortingly.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albus, Minerva and Severus apparated to Redwood park and looked around, it was still early and no other children and their mothers where around yet. They surveyed the area looking for Korrine, "I don't see her." Minerva said as they began walking towards the play ground equipment.

"Over there." Severus said and headed over to a picnic table he found a piece of parchment along with an ink well and quill. "She was here, and look," He said pointing to a puddle of blood on the floor nearby he kneeled down by it looking at it. "Blood." He said confirming their thoughts. He looked around and saw a trail of blood leaving the puddle he followed it to the table and then it continued towards the playground equipment. He walked over the playground equipment following the trail and looked into a yellow tunnel. The site he saw made him gasp there laid Kori; her hair hanging limp around her dirty tear stained and bruised face. Korrine's lips turned blue. "Over here I found her." He yelled to the others and reached inside pulling the small girl out of the tunnel and into his arms.

He quickly took off his outer robes and wrapped them around the pale cold girl then checked her pulse. "She's still breathing but barely she's lost a lot of blood." Be said and glanced at the tunnel again that had a mass puddle of blood.

Minerva let out a gasp as she saw the blood soaked girl and brought her hand up to her mouth as she and Albus reached them. "Goodness gracious. What on earth happened, the girl is black and blue Albus!" She said.

"I do not know what happened but we must get her back to Poppy immediately. Severus you take her back Minerva and I will clean up the mess here." Albus said to his colleagues.

"Yes that would be best." Severus said and lifted the light frail girl into his arms.

"Harry…" A soft voice said and all three adults looked at the small girl and saw green eyes staring back at them.

"Hush child we are here to help you." Severus said in a surprisingly soft voice. Kori just nodded slightly and closed her eyes again her head leaning against Severus's chest as he held her. Severus stood up and apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Albus…" Minerva started.

"I know Minerva I know." Albus said. "Well we better begin to clean up this mess we can't have muggles finding blood on a children's playground." He said pulling out his wand, Minerva copying his actions and they began using cleaning spells to clean away the blood then apparated back to Hogwarts.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts and set off at a brisk pace towards the front doors of Hogwarts with the small girl in his arms he looked down at the girl he walked he was surprised to see green eyes staring back at him. It unnerved him and for a moment he almost uttered the word Lily. Emotions long ago forgotten seemed to be resurfacing in the man's heart and mind as he looked at the daughter of his dead best friend and he felt as if he was actually looking at Lily again.

"Are you an angel?" Kori whispered the man as he carried towards the castle.

Severus couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the girl's question, despite the grim situation. "No child I am not an angel. Rest now you need it." He said to her and Kori simply closed her eyes again.

He reached the huge double doors of the castle and entered and was about to begin his journey to the infirmary when he was met with the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the grand staircase. Harry bolted up from his spot on the stairs and hurried towards Severus his eyes red from crying. Hermione let out a gasp as she caught site of the state Kori was in while Ron's eyes were wide and he looked pale.

"Is she alive? Please tell me she's alive. Kori can you hear me?" He asked.

"Harry…" Kori muttered and turned her head a bit and saw her brother. Harry gave her a watery smile and she gave him a weak one back.

"Don't worry Kori everything is gonna be ok now." Harry said to his sister.

"Mr. Potter I hate to break up this heartwarming moment but I must take your sister to the infirmary before she bleeds to death." Severus snapped out although it was lacking its usual bite.

Harry nodded and stepped out of the Professor's way and followed him as they made their way to the infirmary, Ron and Hermione following behind as well.

Severus burst into the infirmary and set the girl down on the nearest bed while yelling out "Poppy we need you immediately."

Poppy exited her office and gasped at the site before her and rushed over to the girl and set to work casting a diagnostic spells. "What on earth happened to the girl Severus?"

"She was stabbed as for the rest of it I'm not sure." Severus said and looked at Harry who was solely focusing on Kori.

"Severus please get these children away from here so I can do my work." Poppy said and went back into her office and came out with an armful of potions.

"What? I'm not leaving she's my sister! I'm not leaving her!" Harry stated fiercely with a look of pure determination on his face. Poppy sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Fine Potter can stay but Weasley and Granger need to leave. You should be in your classes anyway." Poppy said then tilted Kori's head up. "I'm going to need you to drink this alright." She said in a soft tone and Kori nodded a bit and opened her mouth allowing Poppy pour a potion down her throat. She continued the process with a handful of other potions.

"Harry we'll see you later, she's here now. Madam Pomfrey will fix her up and everything will be ok." Hermione said to her friend and gave him a hug.

"Cya later mate." Ron added and the both left the infirmary.

Harry nodded to his friends and took his sister's hand and began to rub circles on it with his thumb. "Everything's gonna be ok now Kori." He whispered to his sister.

"Let's take a look at this stab wound shall we." Poppy said and lifted up Kori's dirty shirt she couldn't help but let out a gasp as she saw the girls black and blue ribcage.

Harry saw them and his jaw tightened and tears began to fall again. "I'm so sorry Kori, I never should have left you and let this happen." Harry muttered to his sister.

Severus heard the boy and he tore his eyes away from the awful site and looked at Harry. "Potter you know how your sister acquired these bruises?" he asked in a demanding tone and the look he gave Harry told him he better not be lying.

Harry looked at Snape then back at Kori and nodded, "Yes sir, it was my uncle. He… he beats us sir." He said then added although he seemed to be talking more to himself then Severus. "I never should have left her alone. It's all my fault."

"Mr. Potter it is not your fault. It is your uncle's fault but certainly not yours." Severus told the boy who gave him a weird look wondering why the man who seemingly hated him was being nice but Harry nodded in understanding none the less.

Poppy continued to wave her wand over Korrine's body healing the stab wound and broken rib, "I've healed her rib and closed the stab wound luckily it didn't hit any vital organs. I will have to put a healing salve on her bruises when she is more stable. Severus I'm going to need more blood replenishing potions do you have any in your stores?" Poppy asked the man who had been silently staring at Korrine.

Severus nodded. "Yes I'll go and retrieve them immediately." He said and walked out of the infirmary robes swishing behind him. Severus left the infirmary to get the blood replenishing potion and his mind was racing. All his preconceived thoughts of Harry Potter had been wrong the boy wasn't treated like a prince at his home like he had thought. No instead the boy and his sister had been abused and judging by how Korrine looked they had been abused badly. If there was one thing Severus Snape hated it was child abusers.

He reached the dungeons and grabbed the potions and began to head back to the infirmary. Snape obviously had been wrong about Potter and he felt bad about how he had treated the boy simply because he was the spawn of his childhood nemesis._ 'But he is also Lily's son' _a voice in the back of his mid told him. He shook it off he'd think about it later, there were more pressing matters at hand. Like the fact that the spitting image of his best friend was close to death. Yes it was by far more important than thinking about how wrong he had been about the elder Potter.

He reached the infirmary and entered to see Albus and Minerva had arrived. "Poppy here are the potions." He said and handed them to the medi witch who went over to Korrine and got her to drink a couple vials of it. Then Severus picked up another vial. "Now dear this is a sleeping and pain potion it should put you to sleep and relieve your pain." Poppy explained to the girl.

"Alright." A still weak Kori said and took the potion and drank it she began to get sleepy and soon closed her eyes falling into a medicated slumber.

"How is she Poppy?" Minerva asked her friend.

"Well she's out of immediate danger at the moment, if she were a muggle she would have died of blood loss. Her magic kept her alive so she is suffering from a magical drain. She had a broken rib which I fixed though it will be sore for a couple of days and I healed the stab wound thankfully no vital organs where hit. I will have to give her a healing salve for the bruises when she wakes up." Poppy told them.

"Did she say how she got all those bruises?" Minerva questioned.

"No she did not but Potter seems to know. He says his uncle beats them." Severus bit out to his colleagues, a small of amount of anger showing in his obsidian eyes.

"I'm not lying if that's what you're thinking! I wouldn't lie about something like this!" Harry said standing up from the chair next to Korrine's bed.

"Harry my dear boy no one was accusing you of lying we are simply trying to gather all the facts. Now are you sure your uncle caused the bruises?" Albus said.

"Yes sir I'm sure I'd bet my life on it." Harry said to the headmaster and the look on his face proved that he was in fact telling the truth. Dumbledore simply nodded at Harry. "Very well. Minerva, Severus if you'll follow me to my office we have much to discuss. Poppy when she wakes up please inform us." He said.

"Of course Albus." Poppy said as Minerva, Severus, and Albus exited the infirmary and made their way to the headmaster's office.

Harry stayed standing until the professors left he then sat back down and took his sisters hand again. Using the other one he brushed back some of her hair from her bruised face. "I'm so sorry Kori. But don't worry I won't let this ever happen to you again. Ever." He said softly to his sleeping sister a small smile appeared on Kori's face.

**Author's Note- Well there you have it chapter eight I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Guardianship

**Author's Note** – Here is finally another chapter. I would like to apologize for the serious lack of update. I had half of this chapter written long ago but then my computer crashed and I lost all that I had written and tried numerous times to rewrite something as good as the original. In my opinion I think this chapter could have been better but I am content with it. I would have gotten it out sooner but personal issues arose and I haven't had much time to write. But I do plan to continue this story because I am enjoying writing it.

Now on a note of the story, I have decided who will get guardianship of Kori at the moment. But all three of the people I had you all vote for will have a role in her and Harry's life and will all help in raising Korrine.

Special thanks to my beta **Nellis Daughter of Athena** for being amazing and editing all of the chapters of this story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine – Guardianship

Albus, Minerva and Severus silently entered the headmaster's office and took seats around the desk. Albus stood behind it while Severus and Minerva took the seats in front of it. Suddenly a tray with tea and biscuits appeared on the desk.

"Please help yourselves." Albus said with a weary wave of his hand as he settled into his big chair. Minerva silently picked up a cup of tea and took a sip while Severus and Albus left theirs untouched. The three professors sat in silence for a moment processing the new information they had just received.

"Albus… how could this have possibly happened? There are wards on the house and people are supposed to check up on them I don't understand." Minerva started finally breaking the silence.

"Minerva my dear I am sad to say it is entirely fault. The wards are in place to protect the children from any dark wizards I never thought that they would be harmed by their own family. As for someone checking up on them I have Arabella Figg watching over Privet Drive." Albus said to his colleague.

"And Arabella never said anything to indicate anything amiss Albus?" Severus questioned and from the heavy sigh Dumbledore let out showed that Arabella had in fact mentioned something in the past.

"She had mentioned that she had seen both children working in the garden in the front yard often and that they obviously were not pampered and that they seemed underweight and often had bruises. I thought nothing of it, that she was embellishing I mean many children get hurt from playing. As for the rest I figured they simply had chores and were being treated like any other child. Obviously it was a grave a mistake." Albus explained to them.

"Had I been aware of the situation I would have done something about it." He added.

"Well it doesn't matter now what's done is done; we have to focus on what we are going to do. We will have to find a place for her to live…" Minerva started putting her emotions aside to go about things logically.

"She has to go back." Albus said softly with a sigh to the other two occupants in the room. Both Minerva and Severus looked at the headmaster as though he had had finally lost his mind.

"Albus I beg your pardon. You can't be serious about sending the girl back there to those people can you?!" Minerva started. Her Scottish accent came out as she began to become angry. "It is insane! Madness! You'd be sending the girl to her death if you leave her there a second longer! I told you from the beginning they were the worst kind of muggles." she continued outraged at the thought of Korrine going back to the Dursley's.

"Minerva while the living situation is not ideal it is the only place she will be safe until she comes to Hogwarts. The blood wards will keep her safe from any danger…" Albus started and Severus let out a scoff.

"Yes it will keep her from being harmed by dark wizards. But what will keep her from being harmed by her own family Albus?!" the potions master asked harshly, unable to actually believe that the man before him was seriously considering sending the girl back to the Dursley's. While Severus had a great respect for the man before him, at times especially at the moment he couldn't help but question the man and what he did. "I agree with Minerva you would be sending the girl to her death. Did you not see the condition she was in when we found her she was on the brink of death!" Severus ranted.

"Calm down my boy I'm not planning on just sending the girl back I would have to have a serious conversation with the Dursley's before doing so." Albus started and Severus let out an uncharacteristic snort.

"Yes because giving child abusers a stern talking to is going to make them change their ways." He said sarcastically.

"Albus surely there is another way. There are many magical families that would be willing to take in the girl." Minerva said intervening before a full agreement could break out between the two men.

"Yes Minerva I'm sure there are but there is the matter of security for the child. Not a lot of families have the magic needed for wards to keep her safe." Albus told her.

"I myself would take her in if I could but I don't think I would be able to handle a nine year old." Minerva stated sadly trying to thinking of another person. "Perhaps the girl's godfather, Remus Lupin, could take her in?" She offered.

Severus scoffed again, "Please there is no way that the ministry would let the girl who lived be raised by a werewolf. Besides the man doesn't have a job and can barely take care of himself let alone another human being." Severus told them.

"Well then the Weasley's perhaps or Augusta Longbottom?" Minerva suggested after giving Severus a slight glare.

"I'm sure the Weasley's would be more than happy to take the girl in but they have enough mouths to feed as for Augusta she is much too old to handle a nine year old." Albus replied. "I'm afraid there is no other option than to send the girl back. I do not want to but I see no other way. Not until she is old enough to come to Hogwarts." Albus said and Minerva began to protest.

Severus sat silently for a moment thinking of who could possibly take the girl in, he would not allow the girl to go back to those people he would do anything to prevent that. He had made a promise when Lily had died that he would protect her children and by the current situation they were in he had failed so far. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him what to do, to take the girl in; he shook his head slightly having an internal debate. _'There is no way on earth that I will take care of Potter's spawn.'_ He thought to himself and the voice simply said to him,_ 'She is not just James daughter. She is Lily's little girl.' _Severus frowned at that he knew the voice was right; the small girl wasn't just the daughter of the man he had hated but also the child of the woman he had loved, his best friend.

He had been wrong about the elder Potter, while he had been so sure that the boy would be exactly like his father, a mean arrogant bully. Instead Harry Potter was an abused child; he should have seen the signs being the head of Slytherin he'd seen many cases of abused children. Now that he thought of it the signs where all there it should have been obvious but his unreasonable hate towards the boy had made him unable to see what was right in front of him.

His thoughts then turned to the youngest Potter, who so much resembled Lily, the same eyes and auburn hair. But at the same time looked nothing like her, Lily had been happy and joyful while Korrine was covered in bruises and had a look of pain and fear in her eyes. It pained him to think about how the small girl had looked, the pain and fear in her eyes, her pale skin covered in black and blue bruises and how light she had felt in his arms. No child deserved to be treated like both the Potter children had.

No, Severus could not allow her to go back to those people and he couldn't allow Harry to either at the end of the school year. He had made an oath to himself, protect Lily's children and it was time he started doing so. Before he even realized what he was doing he said, "I will take in the girl."

With those six words the agreement between Minerva and Albus ceased and both turned, completely stunned to look at the potions master.

"What?!" Minerva finally spluttered out after a couple moment of silence.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note -

I was gonna add more but I really wanted to get this chapter out. So I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter should be coming out soon. Remember to review! They make me happy and write faster.


	10. A Decision is Made

**Author's Note **- Next week is my last week of online school and once it's over updates will be more frequent. I have quite a few ideas for the upcoming chapters and hope you'll all enjoy them.

Special thanks to my amazing beta **Nellis Daughter of Athena** who came up with the title of this chapter. You rock thanks for much!!

I would really appreciate it if you all took the time to type up a quick review even if it's just 'great chapter' or 'update soon'. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about the story and what you want to see happen in it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten – A Decision is Made

"I will take in the girl." Severus said softly.

With those six words the disagreement between Minerva and Albus ceased and both turned, completely stunned to look at the potions master.

"What?!" Minerva finally spluttered out after a couple moment of silence.

Severus bit back a sarcastic remark knowing that his statement was definitely a surprise. "I said Minerva that I would be willing to take in the girl. After all I live here at Hogwarts there is no safer place so the issue of protection is covered." Severus said to her in a reasonable tone.

"My dear boy while that is a rather generous offer you are aware that if you agree to take in young Korrine you will also have to take in Harry as well, correct?" Albus said leaning forward on his desk, clasping his hands together on top of it.

Severus was silent for a moment; yes he was aware that he would have to take care of the elder Potter as well. It would most likely be interesting to say the least as well as difficult considering how he'd treated the boy so far. But he was going to fulfill his promise. He nodded his head once to Albus, "Yes Albus I am well aware that it's a package deal, with one comes the other." He said.

"You'll have to be nice to the boy Severus!" Minerva told him matter-of-factly.

Severus sneered slightly at her. "Yes Minerva, I am well aware of that!" he snapped.

Minerva just stared at him for a moment longer before turning towards the headmaster. "Albus what do you think?" she asked him.

Albus allowed a smile to appear on his face. "Well I think it is a far better solution than sending her back to the Dursley's and as Severus said protection won't be an issue." He said and then looked serious. "Now Severus are you sure about this? This is a life altering decision and it must not be taken lightly." Albus said.

Severus nodded, he was well aware that his life would change if he did have guardianship over the Potter children, for the good or for the bad was unknown at the moment.

"Yes Albus I am certain. I will take both Korrine and… Harry under my care." He said having to remind himself to use Harry's first name.

"Well then that's splendid Severus will take in Korrine and all is settled..." Albus started.

"No not all is settled, the Dursley's can not get away with they have done unpunished. Whether it be by muggle law or magical I want to see action taken against them. In fact I think I might pay them a little visit myself." Severus said firmly.

"Now Severus I agree they need to be punished but don't go and do anything rash." Minerva cautioned.

"I have no intention of killing them Minerva, simply scaring the living daylights out of them will suffice until the proper authorities get their hands on them." He said and let a smirk appear on his face.

"Yes well, punishments aside we will need to have the Dursley's sign over guardianship rights to you Severus and both Korrine and Harry will need to gather their remaining belongings from the Dursley's residence. I believe that you Severus should take them both to retrieve their belongings and get the papers signed as soon as Korrine is well enough for the journey." Albus said reasonably to them.

"Of course headmaster." Severus said.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green and Poppy's head appeared.

"Albus?" she called out. Albus stood up from his seat and went and kneeled in front of the fireplace.

"Hello Poppy, Ms. Potter is now awake I assume?" he questioned.

Poppy nodded, "Yes she is awake, I gave her a pain potion, and she seems to be holding up all things considered. You can come down and see her whenever you like although I suggest giving her a few minutes to allow her to catch up with Mr. Potter." Poppy said.

Albus nodded his head. "Thank you Poppy we will finish up here and be down shortly." He said and waited until Poppy's head left the fireplace and ended the fire call. He stood up and returned to his seat behind his desk. "Well now that we have a plan of where Korrine shall stay, I believe we should now find out how exactly she wound up injured in Redwood Park." He stated.

Both Minerva and Severus nodded. "I agree Albus but we must be cautious. When dealing with abused children they often do not wish to talk about it and in some cases believe it is their fault or that they deserved it. We have no idea how long the abuse has been going on. We also don't know the extent of it or what emotional effects it has had on either of the children." Severus said speaking from his years of experience as the Slytherin head of house, having dealt with abused children in the past. As well as speaking from his own childhood.

Albus nodded and brought his clasped hands up to rest on his lips for a moment. "Yes we will keep that in mind. But if we do plan to prosecute the Dursley's we will need to know all the facts. We don't necessarily need them all right away but soon." He said and sat silently for a few moments then looked at the clock in his office. "Well I say we should head down and tell them about the new living situation for Ms. Potter." he said and began to stand up.

"Now Severus, please keep your temper in check Mr. Potter is most likely going to protest this arrangement of not only Korrine being under your care but himself as well. Given the fact of how you have treated him in the past." Minerva said as she stood as well.

Severus stopped walking towards the door and turned to face Minerva, he knew she was right and he stiffly nodded. "Yes Minerva I know this and I intend to... Apologize for my past actions." He said biting out the last part. He knew he would apologize but it wasn't in his nature to and he didn't have to like doing it.

Minerva gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Very well then let's go shall we." She said and exited the office heading towards the infirmary both Severus and Albus following, the ladder now having the ever familiar twinkle in his eyes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile Harry sat next to Korrine's bed silently, leaning forward his elbows resting on his knees staring at her intently waiting for her to wake or make the slightest move, worry etched over his face. "Come on Kori, you gotta wake up." He muttered to her softly.

Korrine slowly began to stir; she shifted a bit while keeping her eyes closed. She realized she wasn't any longer in pain, nor was she lying on the cold plastic playground equipment. No she felt warm and was laying comfortably on a soft mattress with warm covers over her_. 'Am I dead? Is this what heaven feels like?_' she thought and opened her eyes looking up at a white arched ceiling that. She watched as the golden light from the setting sun outside floated in and again questioned if she had died in the park or not. Although that was quickly brought to a halt as she heard her name called.

"Kori? Kori you're awake!" she heard a very familiar voice say and she turned her head to see her brother sitting next to her bed, his eyes were slightly puffy but he had a huge grin on his face.

A smile appeared on Kori's face as she looked back at her brother. "Harry!" she exclaimed happily and Harry leaned forward and hugged her tightly. Kori hugged him back and then felt a sharp pain in her side and let out a hiss and grabbed at her ribcage, while it was the harsh pain she'd been feeling for the past few days it still hurt. She then realized she was no longer in her dirty clothes but in white and blue pinstriped pajama's.

Harry quickly pulled back. "Sorry, I should be more careful. I'm just so happy that you're ok." He said. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain? I should go get madam Pomfrey." Harry ranted quickly to his sister and quickly stood up from his spot next to Korrine's bed and dashed off into madam Pomfrey's office. Kori just shook her head a bit at her brother's actions and let out a small giggle.

A couple of seconds later Harry reemerged from the office with who Kori assumed was Madam Pomfrey behind him. "Well hello dear, it's nice to see you've woken up. You gave us all quite a scare." Madam Pomfrey started.

"I'm so-sorry ma'am." Kori said softly and shyly. Harry took his spot at his sister's bedside again and held her hand; he gave her a soft reassuring smile which Kori returned.

Poppy waved off Kori's apology then waved her wand over Kori's body doing a few spells to check up on her. "Well I'm not sure if you are aware of how close to death you were. You had one broken rib and two that were fractured but I fixed them. You were also stabbed, thankfully none of your major organs we punctured and I healed that wound as well, although you will have a faint scar. You lost a mass amount of blood, had you been a muggle you would have died but your magic kept you alive. So you'll be suffering from what's called a magic drain, you'll feel very sluggish and tired for a couple of days at the least. I'll give you some nutrient potions they should help you recover." Poppy said.

Poppy bustled over to a cabinet and took out a potion and began to pour some into a cup. "While I have healed your ribs they will still ache for a while but I will give you some pain potions to help ease the discomfort but I will want to keep you here for a few days to make sure you're healing properly. Here is some of it, drink up." She continued and handed Kori a cup with the potion in it.

Kori silently took in all that madam Pomfrey was saying, the fact that she had in fact almost died hitting her hard_. 'I almost died.'_ Was all she could think, she numbly took the cup and swallowed the potion she was taken out of her daze at the taste of the potion.

"Oh ew." She said and made a disgusted face as Poppy took the cup from her. Harry had a small amused smile on his face at his sister's reaction to the pain potion, he himself had, had the same reaction when he'd first taken some.

"Well you didn't expect it to taste like chocolate now did you? It's not that bad my dear; you took some earlier although you were very out of it. Perhaps I should have warned you about the taste." Poppy said the last part as an afterthought and handed Kori another cup.

Kori took the cup with a questioning look. "It's just water." Poppy told her and Kori nodded her uneasiness about what was in the cup gone and she took a few large gulps draining the cup.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Poppy nodded, "I'll let you two catch up while I go inform the headmaster that you've woken up. Later on I will put a salve on those bruises of your to help them heal quicker." She said and walked away into her office. Poppy threw some floo powder into the fireplace and made a fire call to the headmaster's office. She informed him that Korrine was awake but to wait a bit before coming down to allow the Potter's to talk with one another alone. After Albus agreed she ended to floo call and busied herself in her office.

Kori stayed silent until madam Pomfrey had gone into her office. "So this is Hogwarts? I'm at Hogwarts?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head and looked around the infirmary. "Yup this is Hogwarts; although this is just the infirmary the rest is much more impressive." Harry said. "I'll have to show you around later, once you get better." He added with a smile, silently hoping that the headmaster would allow her to stay at Hogwarts with him so he could show her around. Although he doubted it, he couldn't loose what little hope he had. He didn't know what was going to happen to Kori from here which scared him. All he knew was that there was no way he was going to allow her to be sent back to the Dursley's.

"What happened? All I remember is being stabbed and falling asleep at the park then here I am." Kori said to her brother.

"I got that letter with the blood on it in the great hall during breakfast. I took it to professor Dumbledore. He, professor Snape and professor McGonagall left to go get you and bring you back. You have no idea how worried I was. I wanted to go with them but they wouldn't let me." He said and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Then when I saw you as Professor Snape brought you in…" Harry started and he felt his eyes start to water a bit. "…I thought… I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead." He whispered softly. "And I almost did loose you; it's my fault you're like this I never should have left you there with them." He said and turned his head away from his sister.

"Harry." Kori said softly and squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture. "It's not your fault." She said sternly and then her voice softened. "I don't blame you for what ha-happened." She added and Harry turned to look at her eyes still glassy with unshed tears. He gave her a watery smile and she smiled back at him, "If anything it was my fault. I ran away and that's why I got sta-stabbed." She said softly and looked down. "I just… I just missed you so much and was so tired of that place. I couldn't stand it anymore." She finished and bit her lip for a moment. Then Korrine looked up at her brother, her eyes shining with tears as well. "But at least we are together now and no one can sep-separate us again." She said to him.

They shared a watery smile and hugged each other tightly. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry Kori, I won't let them take you away, I promise I will do everything I can to keep us together." He said as he continued to hug her he felt his robes on his chest become damp as Kori silently cried as she hugged him and he let a few tears of his own fall, relieved that she was ok and alive.

"I missed you Harry." She said softly into his chest.

"I missed you too Kori. I love you sis." He said and rubbed her back softly.

"Love you too." She replied.

They continued to hug for a few more minutes before letting go, happy to be around one another again. Kori settled back against the pillows on the bed she was laying in. "Do they know?" she asked softly while looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Know what?" Harry asked slightly confused by Kori's abrupt question.

"Do they know that uncle Ver-Vernon did most of this? Or do they think it happened af-after I ran away?" she asked in the same soft tone.

"Oh…" Harry started, "Yea they know." He finished and nodded his head slowly.

Harry now having the full effect of his teachers knowing he was abused, hit him. They now knew what he'd been trying to hide since he got there. He let out a light sigh unsure what was going to happen now. Would they treat him any differently than before? He just hoped it didn't somehow get out to the other students. Although he figured if they found out about how Korrine wound up in Hogwarts they'd put two and two together and realize he was abused as well.

"Well, since they know they won't send me bac-back there would they? I mean they wouldn't send me back to the Dursley's would they Harry?" she asked a hint of fear evident in her voice.

"No, no of course not." Harry stated quickly, "And if they try to I won't let them. Don't worry Kori you're never gonna have to go back there." He said firmly and Kori just nodded and they stayed silent for a few moments until Harry broke it.

"Kori, what happened exactly? Your letter didn't say much. Why'd you leave? How'd you get stabbed?" Harry started when the door to the infirmary opened and in walked Dumbledore, along with professor McGonagall, and professor Snape.

"Hello Ms. Potter it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts." Albus said happily with a smile as he reached the foot of Korrine's bed. "Although I do wish it had been under different circumstances." He added with a less happy look on his face. "These are my colleague's professor Severus Snape and professor Minerva McGonagall." He said pointing to each on either side of him. Minerva gave her a small smile while Severus nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"It-it's nice to meet you to all of you." Korrine said softly nervous to be under the stare of all three adults.

Dumbledore seemed nice enough the other two unnerved her, professor McGonagall seemed to have a strict air about her and professor Snape just seemed completely intimidating standing there with his arms crossed over his chest in his all black robes staring at her. Of course hearing what Harry had to say about both professors didn't help all that much either. While he had said McGonagall was strict he had also said she was nice. On the other hand he had described Snape to be a mean man who hated her brother.

Her gaze went from Dumbledore to McGonagall then to Snape before she looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "I'm sorry sir if I caused you any trouble." She said.

"Ah there is no need to apologize my dear; you were in a very dangerous situation. I am the one who is sorry for allowing this all to happen to you." He said. "But I do believe we all need to have a talk, if you're up for it of course." He said.

Korrine looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Um sure that's fine sir." She said and bit her lip.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said and conjured three comfy looking chairs for himself, Minerva and Severus who all took their seats at the foot of the bed. The three professors each took their seats at the foot of the bed and Albus clasped his hands in his lap.

"Now my dear if you don't mind why don't you start by telling us what caused you to leave the Dursley's." Albus said kindly and Kori looked at the elderly man for a moment before nodding.

* * *

**Author's Note** - I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think about it.


End file.
